Tell Us Something We Don't Know
by Himeko-Izou
Summary: This is the story of a princess, an orphan, and a misfit clan member. Along with their loveable sensei.
1. Prolouge

Tell Us Something We Don't Know

This is the story of a princess, an orphan, and a misfit clan member. Along with their loveable sensei.

**Disclainmer~ I DONT OWN NARUTO!**

:Prolouge:

4 years ago

"Himeko! Run!" my mother yelled. My eyes widdened as the man slashed at her. "Mommy!" I yelled. Someone grabbed me from behind. "Kakashi! Get my daughter out of here, I'll handle them. Take her back to your village and protect her till I send for her!" my father yelled. The man holding me grabbed me around the middle and ran. The last thing I saw was my mother's eyes going lifeless with my name upon her lips.

2 months later

"Are you sure about this Himeko?" Kakashi asked me as we stood in front of the academy. I nodded, "Of course. Don't tell Dad though. If you do I'll never forgive you." With that I walked into the academy to face my future.

* * *

Naga's POV 9 years ago

"Hey Naga! What's with your eyes?" "Yeah! Are you sure your not a girl? I mean, pink? Really?" "Shuttup!" I yelled at the kids surrounding me, tears in my eyes. "Why would we do that, Girlyyy?" one boy asked snickering. That was when I snapped. I threw my fist at him knocking out a few teeth. "I said SHUTTUP!" I decided that day, I would not be that weak little kid anymore. With that resolution I grew out my bangs and became cold, no longer looking for friends.

8 years later

"Naga, this is the second time you have failed this course. This is the last time you can take it. Working in a team is essential in the ninja world. Pass this time please. You could be an excellent ninja if you applied yourself to a team." Iruka Sensei scolded me. I nodded boredly, noting that whatever team I ended up with this year is THE team. "Naruto also failed last time, he will be the only one you'll know this year." Iruka mentioned. I looked back to see Naruto sulking in the back. Iruka Sensei let me go and I watched as other wannabe ninjas came in. Five people stuck out to me: the first was a guy with bandage around his eyes, green hair(bangs falling into his face), he wore a combination of green burgandy and brown; second was a dark haired guy with a clan sybol on his back with fangirls following him; next was a red head wearing western styled clothing, she had purple eyes and wore a chain with a pentagram across her forehead; fourth was a pink haired girl who seemed to have dual personalities; lastly was a blonde blue eyed girl, she was beautiful, I wanted to protect her with my life. Then she ran over to the dark haired guy squeling something along the lines of, "Oh! Sasuke-kun! We're in the same class!" I sighed, 'Figures'

* * *

Yochimu's POV 5 years ago

"He can't enroll to become a ninja and you know it!" my mother yelled. "He can and he will! It's what he wants!" my father yelled back. "I don't care! He's blind! He is the one with the curse of your clan! I refuse." she screamed and ran out the door. That was the last time I ever saw her. 1 year later "Now you've got everything set, right Yochimu?" I nodded. "O.k. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do fine. Now be good." with that my father left me at the academy. I adjusted the bandages on my eyes and turned to walk in. You see, I'm blind, I can see in a sense though. My senseof smell is over developed and allows me to see in a way. My sense of feling is also over devolped and i can feel vibrations in the earth. This explains my affinity for earth chakra.(yes I got this off Avatar, I just think that it's awesome) This was my first day of the rest of my life, proving everyone wrong.

* * *

**OK! This story was started on my DA acount. Let me know what you think!**


	2. Wannabes No More

**Disclaimer~ I DONT OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

Chapter One : Wannabes No More

*Himeko's POV*

I sighed as we waited for Iruka Sensei to come back from going to get Naruto. Looking to my left I saw Hinata with a worried expression. I could sympathize, Naruto was always causing trouble. Her crush on him did not help the situation. There was a poof and the smoke cleared Naruto was tied in ropes on the floor, facing Iruka Sensei. "Listen, Naruto. You failed the last final exam and the exam before that. You shouldn't be fooling around like that." Iruka Sensei scolded.  
Naruto just turned away and a Sensei sighed then turned to the rest of the class, "We're going to have a review test for the transformation technique! Those who already passed will have to line up as well! You will all be transforming into me." The class shouted, "What!" We all lined up in front of Iruka Sensei grumbling under our breath. After Ino went I transformed myself, "Transform!" After the smoke cleared I stood there as a replica of Iruka Sensei only deathly pale and his scar was almost competely black. After I went Sakura stepped forward, "Haruno Sakura going! Transform!" She transformed into a slightly better Iruka Sensei than me.

Iruka Sensei nodded and Sakura transformed back. "I did it!" she squeled out,"Did you see that, Sasuke-kun?" Iruka Sensei looked over from Sakura to Sasuke, "Next, Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke nodded slightly, "Okay." I ignored him thinking to myself, 'Stupid egotistical bastard.' Iruka Sensei caught my attention calling out, "Next,Uzumaki Naruto." Shikamaru stated boredly,"This sucks." "This is all your fault." Ino glared. Naruto retorted, "Like I care."  
"Ready! Transform!" Naruto transformed into a young, naked girl, blowing a kiss to Iruka. "Sexy Jutsu~" Iruka Sensei had a slight(huge)nosebleed. Naruto transformed back, laughing. I laughed right along with him. Naga was chuckling behind me. "How was that? I call it the seduction technique." Naruto stated proudly. Iruka yelled back, covering his nose, "You idiot! Don't invent such a dumb technique!"  
I popped up next to Naruto, "Dude, that was epic! The fact that you even created a technique is awesome." Naruto looked at me, "Thanks Himeko! I could teach it to you if you like." I shook my head, "No way! I live with a pervert, I couldn't learn it and not abuse it." "Hell, I'll learn it Naruto, it could be fun," Naga said coming up next to me. I glared at him, "Leave it to the pervert to want to learn it." He glared back at me as I waved at Naruto and left.

~The Next Day~

I was sitting next to Hinata and chatting with her when Iruka Sensei called the class to order, "We will now start the final exam. If your name is called, come to the classroom next door. The subject will be the replication technique." 'Great...one of my least favorite subjects.' I thought sullenly. It was about an hour later when my name was called after Sakura. "Izou Himeko!" I stood and walked into the room.  
"Ok Himeko, create three clones for us," Mizuki Sensei said smiling at me. I nodded and did the necesary hand signs. My three clones were'nt all that great, they wer paler than me in all accpects of the term. But, they passed me anyways.  
After everyone had passed we all stood outside waitng on our respective gaurdians. As I stood waiting on Kakashi to come get me I listened in on the families around me. "I'm a real ninja now, right?" "Good job! It's something I would expect from my son!" "Congratulations on graduating. Mom is going to fix you something nice tonight." The families looked over at Naruto. "Hey, that kid is the kid. He was the only one who failed." "Serves him right." "If he becomes a ninja, it's only going to cause trouble. Because he's really a..." "Hey, it's forbidden to say anything more than that." I looked over at Naruto as Mizuki Sensei appeared next to him. "So I see you passed Himeko." I turned to see Kakashi smiling down at me. "Of course! And you're only ten minutes late, a new record." I said sarcastically. I looked over my shoulder to see that Naruto was no longer in the swing. Instead Naga stood next to it looking towards the Hokage mountain.

~Explanatory Meeting~

I sat in the back of the classroom watching everything happening around me. Shikamaru walked in and spotted Naruto. Shikamaru walked up beside him,"Why are you here? Today's explanatory meeting is only for those who graduated." Naruto scowled,"Hey, can you not see this forehead protector? Starting today, I'm also a ninja!" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow,"Hmmm?" Naruto smiled,"How should I say this... This looks really good on me, eh?" Sakura and Ino soon came bursting through the door. 'We're they racing again?' Ino and Sakura shouted at the same time,"Goal!" "I win again, Sakura." Ino turned to sakura. Sakura retailiated,"What are you talking about? My toe entered the class before yours by a centimeter." "Are you blind?" Sakura turned around and looked in Naruto's direction, she ran that way smiling. Ino shrieked,"Hey, Sakura!" Naruto waved,"Good morning, Sakura-chan." Sakura pushed Naruto out of the way to get a better view of Sasuke, "Get out of my way!" I couldn't bare to watch them anymore. I looked up in thought, 'I believe Kakashi said we were being put in teams today. I wonder who I'll be with... Best canidates...Naruto and Yochimu. No way do I want to be on a team with Sasuke or Naga...Egotistical bastards. Hinata would be nice, I love that girl...hmmmm...I wonder...' "Naruto! Stop staring at Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled, awakening me from my thoughts. Naruto looked over at Sakura, obviously upset. He and Sasuke then start glaring at each other. Ino then yelled,"Sasuke-kun, just beat him up!" "Yeah!" I sighed and looked at the door as someone walked in,'Just kiss already.' There was silence then Sakura broke it,"Wha...?" I looked back over and froze in shock. Naruto and Sasuke were lip locked. I busted out laughing,"Oh my god! Poor Naruto!" "Poor Naruto? What about Sasuke?" a fangirl asked me. I looked at her,"I don't give a damn about him."

Naga's POV

Iruka Sensei entered the classroom soon after Naruto took his beating,'Poor unlucky bastard.' I looked forward as Iruka Sensei started talking, "Starting today, you are all official ninjas, but... You are all still new Genins. It's going to get harder from here. You all will be in a group of three, where you will accomplish missions under a Jounin teacher." I heard Ino whisper behind me,"A group of three?" I crossed my fingers and closed my eyes(of course making sure no one could see my childish act)'Please let me be with Ino-san, please let me be with Ino-san, please let me be with Ino-san...'  
"We've arranged the groups such that overall abilities are equivalent. I will now announce them." Iruka Sensei said. I blanked until I heard Ino's name,"10th group. Yamanaka Ino. Nara Shikamaru." "Ah!" Ino squeked crestfallen. I looked behind me as Shikamaru said in an 'I told you so attitude',"Looks like you have to team up with me." "And... Akimichi Chouji." Iruka Sensei finished. I watched Ino as she whispered to herself,"And a fatty?" "That leaves group 11, Naga," I perked up,"Kusa Yochimu..." Iruka Sensei started. 'Yochimu, he's not so bad.' "And Izou Himeko." I froze. "I have to be with the Princess!" I felt a killer intent on my back but ignored it. It was uncharacteristic for me to yell out as it was. Iruka Sensei ignored me,"That's it for the groups."  
Naruto promptly yelled out my thoughts a second time,"Iruka-sensei! Why is a top-student like me in a group with this guy?" Iruka Sensei answered him,"Sasuke graduated with the highest scores. And you, Naruto, had the worst scores." The entire class laughed at this. "This happens because we want to evenly divide abilities between the groups." Iruka Sensei went on to explain. Sasuke smirked,"Don't drag me behide, Dobe." Naruto growled back,"What did you say?" "You want to fight, Dobe?" The class laughed as I rolled my eyes. "Dobe? Why you..." Naruto glared at Sasuke. Sakura then butted in,"Stop it, Naruto." Naruto became gloomy with Sakura scolding him,"I'm sorry..." Iruka Sensei then said,"I'm going to introduce the Jounin teachers in the afternoon. Meeting adjourned until then!"

~After Lunch: Waiting For Sensei~

I was leaning back in my chair watching my new teammates. Himeko was sitting on a desk twiddling with her hair and Yochimu was tapping his fingers on the desk. There was only one team besides ours left in the classroom. Naruto's team. While Naruto was pacing I studied my teammates trying to catagorize them. While I was studying Yochimu, trying to decide whether or not he was really blind, the door banged opened. "Okay Maggots! Which of ya'll is team 11?" the woman in the door asked. I blinked staring at the scantily dresses Jounin. "Myouri?" I heard Himeko ask. I looked over at her as our sensei answered,"Oh? Himeko...are you apart of team 11?" Himeko nodded. Myouri smiled, "Then from now on, call me Myouri Sensei! Come on ya'll, Follow me." Myouri Sensei turned and left. We all jumped up to follow her. We ended up at a training ground near the clan disrtict. Myouri waited for us to sit down before she started,"Let's see, why don't you introduce yourselves." "Introduce ourselves? How exactly?" Himeko asked. "Easy, my little Hime-chan. What you like, hate, your dreams, and hobbies. Something like that." Yochimu then spoke up,"Why don't you introduce yourself first, Sensei." "Me? Well, I'm Rune Myouri. I like nunya and dislike non of your business." Yochimu and both came up with a great response,"Huh?" "As for my dream, I plan on living to a ripe old age and dying a noble death... I have a few hobbies that you don't need to now about." I spoke to myself,"So what did we find out? Her name?" Myouri then smiled,"Now it's your turn." Myouri looked over at Himeko,"You first, Hime-chan." Himeko sighed and stood up, "Do I have to Myouri...Sensei?" Myouri nodded. Himeko sighed again, "Fine, I'm Izou Himeko. I like all things to do with space and the night sky. I hate egotistical bastards(at this she looked at me). I dream to one day return home and take my place there. And i like to draw, sing, dance, and train with my weapons." With that said she sat down.

"Ok, you're next Green." Yochimu stood and crossed his arms, "I'm Kusa Yochimu. First thing you need to know is that I'm blind. My sense of smell and feeling are overdeveloped, allowing me to see in a sense. I like the earth and jutsus. I dislike people who doubt me because I'm blind. I dream to one day overcome the prejudice of my clan and their curse. My hobies are to train and listen to everything around me." He sat down.  
"Ok interesting; last guy." I nodded and stood, "I am Naga. I have no last name before you ask. I like...nothing really besides fighting ("That explains so much," Himeko stated dryly.). I hate the color pink. I have no dreams, just goals, to become one of the best ninja out there."  
Myouri nodded,"Alright, you three all have unique personalities. I like that. We're going to begin a mission starting tomorrow." Himeko smiled brightly,"What kind of mission, Myouri?" Myouri sighed,"Myouri SENSEI. Anyways first, we're going to do something that we four can do. Survival training." I blinked,"Survival training?" "Don't get me wrong. This is no ordinary training." Myouri stated. "Then, then what kind of training is it?" Yochimu asked. Myouri grinned evilly. "I don't like that smile..." Himeko said leaning back. I nodded in agreement. "Well, if I say this, I'm sure you three are going to be surprised. Out of the 27 graduates, only nine are going to become Genins. The other 18 will be sent back to the academy. In other words, this training is going to be a very hard test with a dropout rate of 66%."  
Himeko and I stared while Yochimu turned pale. "See? You three are surprised!" Myouri smiled knowingly. I then breathlessly asked,"Then what was the final exam for?" "That? It just picks out those who are qualified to become a Genin." Myouri blinked at me. "What?" Yochimu protested. Myouri igonored him,"Anyway, I'm going to determine whether you pass or fail tomorrow at the training grounds. Bring your ninja equipment and meet at 5 A.M!" "There is no way I'm going to fail this time!" I growled to myself remebering what Iruka had told me at the beginning of the year. 'This is my last chance.'  
Myouri stood up,"Now then, meeting over. Oh yeah, don't eat breakfast. You're going to throw up if you do."

* * *

**Ok the first chapter! Let me know what you think! For how everyone looks -** StarinaSky on deviantart . com


	3. Survival Training: Becoming a Team

**A/N: I dont own Naruto!**

* * *

Survival Training; Becoming a Team

* * *

{Yochimu's POV}

I sat in a tree listening to everything around me. A squirrel was scurrying up the tree. I sighed,'I'll never know what anything truly looks like. Right about then I heard footsteps. "Yo, that you Yochimu?" someone below me asked. I dropped down next to the person,"Who else would it be?" They sighed and I recognized the tone, 'Naga.' I turned my head in his direction. His aura (scent?) was black with a pinkish highlight, and his eyes were definately pink. I can't really explain what I 'see' since it's not really seeing. But I guess in a way I 'smell' colors.  
I can sense the color of your eyes, skin, hair. Every color has a ditinct smell, but you can only smell it if your blind, or color blind like dogs. I can sense physical details through vibrations in the earth (yes yes I know I know, It's off of Avatar). Sometimes it was a blessing...others the curse it truly was. I turned my head as I felt the footsteps approaching from across the training field. Naga turned his head as he saw me turn mine. "Great...it's the Princess." he stated dryly. "No one asked for your input pervert." she commented back. "Hello Himeko, how are you today?" I asked politely. I sensed her smile,"Great! I hope you ate breakfast..." I shook my head. "Damn." Naga and Himeko both cursed.  
I cocked my head to the side,"Why? What's up?" "Even though we're not suppose to eat..." Himeko began. "It's only because of the test." Naga finished. I sensed them glare at each other for agreeing on something. I sighed,"Damn." I heard a rustling behind me and turned.

Himeko's POV

Naga and I were glaring at each other as Myouri came out of the forest. I turned away from him with a 'hmph'. Myouri stopped infront of us, "Great! You're all here! Now let's get started!" she stated with a bright smile. She placed an alarm on a stump near her. "The alarm is set for 12 PM. Today's topic is to get one of these bells from me. Whoever can't will have no lunch." "Thats what you guys meant..." Yochimu stated glumly. Naga and I nodded as his stomach growled." "If you fail to get a bell before the alarm goes off, I'm going to tie you there, and eat lunch in front of you." "But... Why are there only two bells?" Yochimu asked frowning. I frowned with him,'I hate this answer.'  
"Well there's only two, at least one of you will have to be tied to the log. That person will fail since he or she failed to complete the mission. Said person will go back to the academy. It might just be one, or all three. But you'll have to go all out on me if you want to pass." Myouri lifted her hand in front of her jingling the bells. "But...couldn't we hurt you?" I asked. "She's a Jounin, we couldn't touch her we wanted to." Naga stated eyes closed. I growled at him,"Have you no heart? I've known her a good part of my life." "Does it look like I care, Princess?" he said looking up at me. I growled, prepared to spring on him...until my collar was grabbed by Myouri. "Stop Hime-chan, no fighting until I say." I huffed as I was dropped onto the ground.  
Myouri smiled and said to us,"We'll start after I say 'Ready, start'." We crouched into fighting positions, I saw Naga move his hand in my peripheral vision. I glanced his way,'hide', thats what his actions stated to me. Yochimu and I both nodded slightly. Myouri placed the bells on her arm band,"I hope you're ready guys! Good luck! Ready, start!" Yochimu and I jumped up as Naga threw a chakra infused smoke bomb. We all landed in the trees. I looked back at them,"I know my way through this training field, follow me." I jumped to the ground and ran, Naga and Yochimu following. I stopped at a river near where we started.  
"Why are we all still together?" Yochimu asked us as he 'looked at us. "This exercise is about team work. We have to get those bells together." I stated. Naga nodded,"I've failed like four times already because I was unwilling to cooperate with the teams I was placed on, I'm not failing this time. Yochimu...what's your strongest point?" "Jutsu and chakra control mostly. Earth style is my best." he answered. Naga nodded, "Ok, Princess, I'm calling a temporary truce. What's your strong point?" I nodded,"Weaponry and speed." He grinned{gasp!}, evilly I might add,"We're like the perfect team, I excel in Taijutsu. I defend, Princess attacks, and Yochimu you'd keep them from running away." I blinked,"We should use this to our advantage, I want you two to take the bells though, you have more important goals and dreams then I do. I'll attack first to throw her off when you jump in and defend me, does that work?" I asked looking at Naga.  
He nodded with that creepy grin on his face,"Then we'll steer her into a trap we set up, if she goes of course Yochimu will use his jutsu to steer her back on course." Yochimu and I nodded starting to grin right along with him. "I can make a clone to distract her while you set up the trap," Yochimu said. I nodded and smiled,"Great! You still got those smoke bombs of yours? Where'd you get those anyways, I couldn't tell where any one was." "Yeah, of course. I made them," he said with a grin. I stared for a second,'I thought he was a slacker'. I shook my head,"We should get started, Yochimu, here's a radio to comunicate with us, I only have this pair. Come on Naga, we've gotta go."

Naga and I started runing around the edge the traiing field keeping an eye out for Myouri,"You know shes probably watching us." Naga said glancing around. I shook my head,"She was, but she wasn't close enough to her our plan and she can't lip read. She was weary of Yochimu's hearing and she knew I could sense her because I've grown so acustomed to it," I glanced at Naga,"Knowing Youchimu, he's already in battle with her." Not two seconds later Yochimu came over the radio,"Bzz- Naga, Himeko, I have Myouri-sensei in my sights, we are near the stumps. I'm sending the clone now. Now's your chance!" Naga and I glanced at each other and changed direction.  
We ended up 50 yards away from the mini battle,"Ok, here would be good place."

Myouri's POV

'What are they up to? They're smarter then I thought...' I stood on top of the stumps in thought. "AHHHHHH!" I blinked and dodged the flying kick aimed at me. I turned and saw Yochimu standing on the stump I once was on. 'I really was not paying attenion to miss him coming at me.' "Myouri-sensei! I challenge you for a bell!" he yelled at me. I hung my head and shook it. "I hope you don't hold back." He smirked and threw a few shurinken. I pulled my katana from the seal on my thigh and blocked them easily. Yochimu jumped forward and clashed a kunai against Akahana. I slid back a bit,'Shit! It's like I was hit by a rock!'  
I pushed forward and swung, throwing him off. 'Well, so far they seem to be failing, I'd think the other two would make sure they'd stay together. They should know this test. I guess that's what they were discussing by the river.' I ducked the kick at my head and swung my leg out to trip Yochimu. As I swept his feetout from under him I cringed,'What the hell! He's hard as a rock.' I stood up as he hit the ground. When his head hit the ground his whole body shattered into a million pieces. I froze, staring at the millions of pieces of glass,"How the hell?" Shink. I turned to see Himeko running at me. I dodged the kunai she threw as she drew a windmill shurinken out.  
I brought my sword up and blocked, locking our blades together. I kicked out at her. My foot never reached her. I looked over to see Naga with his arms crossed in front of him, blocking my kick. I blinked,'What the hell?' I dislodged my blade and jumped back. Rocks were thrown up on my right and scraped my arm, slightly tearing my arm band. I cringed and jumped to the left. I looked up and saw a glimpse of red and green behind the two Genin in front of me,'Yochimu?' I dodged the next set of shurinken thrown out me by Himeko. She ran forward, the windmill shurinken trailing behind her as she ran at me.  
I stood my ground and clashed blades with her again. I blinked as Naga slid under us and Kicked up at our hands. I dislodged our blades again and flipped backwards. I landed with Akahana brandished in front of me looking at my pupils,'What the hell is up with these guys? They were arguing like cats and dogs earlier.' My eyes widdened as a wall of rock slid infront of me and to my other side. I looked up as rock started sliding across the top. I turned and started to run the only way i could. I could hear Himeko and Naga running across the top of the rock. Everytime I got close to the walls kunai and shurinken would rain down on me. About 30 yards later I tripped,'What the hell?'

I looked down my leg to see a rope around my ankle. I turned and sat up, starting to saw at the rope. A kunai sailed past my head, I looked up to see Himeko standing there, her arm poised in the act of just realeasing a kunai. 'She never misses.' Smoke started to surround me and I couldn't see nor sense any distinct chakra. I heard rustling all around me and footsteps. I went back to sawing at the rope while trying to listen. I felt a tug on my left arm and threw my arm out. The only thing I could hear was the jingling of bells. I froze,'No way...'  
30 seconds later I was free and all the smoke was clear. My three pupils stood in front of me, two with goofy grins and the other with a smirk. Himeko stood there with both bells in her hands. "As I said earlier, your guys' dreams are more important then mine," Himeko said handing the guys the bells a second before the alarm went off. I blinked and stared at them,"You guys...are the first team they've ever assigned to me that has ever worked as a team. I thought you guys weren't working together." Naga's smirk grew,"All apart of our plan."  
I shook my head and looked up smiling,"You all pass! Congratulations!" They all stood there dumbfounded,"But only two of us have bells..." My smile grew,"There were only two bells so that you would be pitted against each other. You all knew the only way to even get one bell was to come at me together. But you guys went beyond that. Instead of doing it with just two of you together and a third by themself, you all worked together and TRICKED me...I'm impressed. I've decided I officially like this team." I turned from them,"So, it is lunch time, let's go eat somewhere, my treat."

* * *

**Review Plzzzz!**


	4. Mission: Time To Prove Ourselves

**A/N: I dont own Naruto!**

* * *

Mission: Time To Prove Ourselves!

* * *

Naga's POV

"Guys, becareful. Naga you're unsteady." Yochimu said from behind Himeko and I. "Well if someone didn't eat so much then I wouldn't be so unsteady..." I said holding onto Himeko's legs. 'Pleasessss your unsteady because you're holding a girl like that.' I inwardly cursed my inner demon,'Shut it you stupid devil.' 'Well he is right.' the Angel said. I glared,'Not him too.' I froze feeling an evil intent above me. I glanced up to see Himeko glaring down at me from shoulders. "What was that Naga?" she asked. I silently gulped,'I'll never admit it to her but she can be scary.' "Nothing my SWEET Princess." I said sarcasticly. She hit me upside the head and threw an apple to Yochimu who was chuckling at my misfortune.  
"Why aren't you doing this Yochimu?" I asked glaring at him. "I can't hold onto things like that without it messing up my 'vision'." he answered. I sighed and looked up at Himeko, she was looking for the next apple. "Move that way," she said pointing to our right. I slowly walked that way,"Ok. Stop! Hold onto my legs." I looked up and grabbed onto her legs tighter as she lifted off my shoulders reaching for the last apple. "Careful guys." Yochimu warned unnecassarily. I groaned at him, not noticing that Himeko was thrown off balance. "Shit! Naga!" she screamed out as she started falling backwards.  
I tried to grab onto her but we just ended up on the ground, her ontop of me, thankfully unharmed. "Damnit," she sat up and rubbed her head,"That hurt you asshole!" I glared up at her, neither of us noticing the position we were in,"Well it wasn't my fault, you fat cow!" "FAT COW!" "Hn." 'Did I seriously just 'HN'? Damn, I'm ending up like the Uchiha.' She stood up and turned away from me,"Great another egotistical bastard!" "Guys! Remeber your truce!" Yochimu said to us. We froze and thought back to the training field a few weeks ago...

~Flashback~

"Yes! Our first mission!" Yochimu yelled happily, jumping around us. "Hm...I bet it'll just be an extremely easy mission though." I said eyes closed and arms crossed leaning against a tree. We were waiting on Myouri to show up. "Hey! Don't be all negative you ass!" Himeko yelled at me. I opened an eye and looked at her,"Hn." 'What the hell was that?' "Don't even start that 'Hn' crap! What the hell does that even mean?" I opened my other eye and lifted an eyebrow at her. She glared at me. 'You know you guys will fail all your missions if you keep fighting like this,' my Angel said to me 'matter-of-fact'ly.  
I glared,'Damn...he's right.' I sighed and stood straight,"Look Prin- Himeko," she turned to me curiously,"We can't keep fighting during the missions so..." I held out my hand to her,"Truce during our missions?" She blinked and looked down at my hand,"What's the catch?" I shook my head,"No catch." She looked up thoughtfully. Then a grin grew on her face and she grabbed my hand,"Truce!"

+End Flashback+

I sighed,"Damn." "He's right. I'm,"Himeko cringed,"sorry for yelling at you." I smirked,"No prob Princess." She turned and glared at me. Yochimu sighed,"Naga..." It was my turn to cringe,"Fine. Damnit, I'm sorry too." I turned from her and grabbed one of the three baskets full apples. "We finished our mission. Let's head back now." I heard Himeko growl and Yochimu sigh, but they followed me nontheless.

*Ninja Academy: Mission Assignment Room*

Himeko's POV

I placed my basket of apples next to the other two baskets on the table. "Is that all of the apples?" The ninja behind the desk asked. I nodded smiling at him and walked back over to my team. "Myouri-sensei...What's next?" I asked curiously. "I'm not sure. I was about to get our next few missions now." All three of us nodded, hoping for something better then we've been doing. "Yes, yes. Good luck on the mission, Renji." the Hokage said to a ninja as he left. "Hokage-sama, my team is ready for a new mission," Myouri said standing behind us as we stood facing the Hokage and Iruka. The Hokage nodded and started shuffling through papers,"Yes, of course Myouri. Let's see, there's gardening, picking up trash, walking dogs..." "Let's see, I think they'd do with walking do-" Myouri started. "NO WAY! NOT HAPPENING!" Yochimu yelled at the adults.  
I cringed away from his sudden loudness. "We've been doing these stupid rinky dink missions for weeks and haven't complained once! I think we should do something harder!" Naga was noding in agreement next to him. I sighed,"He's right. We've had enough of doing these stupidly easy missions." Something hit us in the back of the heads,"Ow!" we all choursed. I rubbed my head and looked up, some how Myouri had hit all three of us at the same time. "Idiots! You are just Genins, the lowest ranked ninja! You have to work up to bigger and better missions. That's how we all do it, I was a Genin at one time myself." Myouri scolded us.  
"You three are almost as bad as Naruto." Iruka said looking at us. I looked back at him,"Naruto?" "Team seven left on a C Rank mission about a week ago. They were complaining about weak missions also." Iruka explained. I blinked and looked up,'That's why Kakashi had to leave.' "You guys aren't strong enough yet to go on a real mission," Myouri said looking at us. Naga glared,"Wasn't it you who said we were the first team to ever pass your test? That means we are strong enough!" Myouri smirked down at us,"Well in all technicallity you all cheated. Seeing as you all knew the answer." I glared next,"You never said we couldn't use our knowledge. If anything it was encouraged." Myouri turned her back on us,"Well if you runts don't start respecting me, I guess I'll have to hang you upside down from a tree for a couple of hours." We froze. Last time she did that was because of me and Naga. "Oh God. Please no." Yochimu quietly prayed.

Myouri turned to us with a smirk,"Wouldn't want that now would you?" I shivered and looked down. My head sprang back up with an idea. I stepped forward with puppy eyes,"Pweassssseeee Youri-sensei..." Myouri looked down at me for a second then the others. She stepped back,"You have to prove to me that you're all ready, and as of right now you all are showing me you're too immature." I stepped back from her my arms falling to my side as a determined look came over our faces,"Then give us a chance...we can't prove anything if you don't give us one," Naga and I said in unison. Myouri blinked at our sudden maturity then smiled,"Then let's get this mission done and we'll see. I promise"  
I smiled brightly as naga smirked and Yochimu pumped a fist in the air. "Hokage-sama, I'm requesting an escourting mission. I want to test how they do with protecting someone other then themselves." Myouri said facing the desk again. The Hokage smiled and shuffled through the papers pulling one out of a different file then before. "You will be escourting an Exorcist Monk named Ryoko." "You may enter Monk." Iruka said. The door behind us opened and we turned to see a man with white hair and red and black robes walk in. "Hello there, I am the Monk Ryoko." he said to us. Then he froze,"Hey...They're just kids!"  
All three of us froze and glared,'Kids?' Naga glared at him,"Who you calling a kid, Old Man?" The monk looked at Naga and grinned,"I like you. Look kids, I've hired ninjas to protect me for one reason. I'm under oath not to hurt another human, I can do whatever I want to protect myself from demons." "We're to protect him from the time we leave this village 'til we get him back to his temple." Myouri said while quickly reading over the mission papers. I popped my head over Myouri's shoulder. "You're doing an exercism?" I asked with a sick feeling in my stomach. You see, I'm a princess from Demon Country...we're allies with demons...it doesn't bode well for some one of my clan to be asociated with demon killing with out good cause.  
"Yes...apparently a demon has been plaguing a small village and has requested help." the monk stated. I nodded looking down. "We will meet at the gates seven sharp. Got it guys?" Myouri told us. We stood at attention,"Yes Sensei!" "Dismissed." Myouri said smiling. We all shot off heading home for the rest of the night.

FF ~Kakashi's House~  
I opened the door and closed it behind me sighing. "Kakashi still isn't home yet...He better be alright..." I said outloud.

~Else where in the Land of Waves~  
Kakashi sneezed into his rice. "Kakashi-sensei...Are you alright?" Sakura asked. "I'm fine Sakura, someone must be talking about me." Kakashi answered.

~Naga's Apartment~

Naga's POV

I walked into my apartment glaring as i listened to the whispers goin on behind me. 'There is nothing wrong with my eyes...' I thought to myself. "Don't listen to them Naga. Just remeber what that girl told you that one time." my Angel said to me. "Yeah! She was pretty cool, and I bet she grew up to be really hot!" my Devil stated to me. I swung out and smacked him into the wall. I walked onin and glanced at the only picture in my aprtment. It was a picture of me and a girl with purple hair. The girl...I never got her name...but she convinced me to take a picture with her. She is the only person who never made fun of my eyes.  
Funny thing is that she told me some of her classmates thought it would be fun to die her hair purple...so it wasn't what she really looked like. And back then my hair looked a bit more blue then black. So there would be no way we could really recognize each other. 'I would like to see her again though...' I thought as I picked up the picture and sat on my bed.

~Flashback~

I sat outside on the steps of the ninja academy and sighed, scratching the bandage I had around my eyes. "Man! This thing gets so annoying!" "Then why do you wear it?" Someone behind me asked. I looked over my shoulder to see a girl about two years younger then me with purple hair matching eyes. "Non of your business brat." I said turning around. She jumped in front of me and glared at me, her hands fisted at her sides,"If you're gonna talk out loud you're inviting people to come and talk back idiot!" I leaned back on the stairs,"Says the freak with purple hair..." "This isn't my hair color!" she yelled pulling on her hair,"Those bastards dyed it! How the hell did they even get into my house?"  
I blinked,'She gets teased about her or something i guess.' She turned back to me,"You're hiding your eyes...why?" I scratched the bandage again,"No reason..." She sat down next to me,"You're lying...There isn't anything wrong with them health related...I would be able to sense the disrupted chakra..." I looked at her out of the corner of my eye through the bandages. 'She's not going away is she?' "Nope!" my Devil popped up sitting on my knee and looking at the girl in intrest. "Why not just show her?" my Angel suggested popping up on my shoulder.  
I sighed and untied the bandages, keeping my eyes closed. I opened them slowly and jumped back, seeing the girl right in my face. "Oh my gosh! Your eyes are really pretty!" she said wide eyed. I glared,"They're pink." "So? Any normal girl would fall in love with you at seeing such pretty eyes." she stated. I blinked and then smirked at her,"So...Are you in lov ewithme after seeing my eyes?" She smirked back at me,"I never said I was a normal girl." I shook my head and leaned back, looking at the sky with out my bandages for the first time for five years.  
"Hey...will you take a picture with me?" she asked out of the blue. I looked over at the girl and froze, she had a pleading look on her face. I sighed,"Fine." She squeled and grabbed my arm pulling with her.

+End Flashback+

I smiled down at the picture and put it down. "I wonder what she looks like now." I stated outloud, leaning back on my bed. "I bet she's the last person you'd ever expect." my Devil said chuckling evilly as he flew up into the air and disappeared in a poof. "Unfortunately I agree with him." Angel said following Devil. "Yet again...I ask myself. Why the hell do I have a fucking angel and devil shoulder things?" I glared at my ceiling and rolled over falling asleep.

* * *

**Plzzzzz review?**


	5. Mission With the Monk: Walking On Water

**A/N: I dont own Nauto!**

* * *

Mission With the Monk: Walking On Water

Myouri's POV

~At the Gates of the Village~

"Monk Ryoko, I hate to be frank but, while in front of my team, please do not show predjudice against demons." I stated looking at the monk from the corner of my eye. We were about twenty minutes early in getting to the gate. "And why do you make such request Myouri-san?" the monk asked. "Hm? Well,one of my pupils, the girl...she is from Demon Country." I answered closing my eyes and bowing my head, thinking back to when Himeko came to the village. "Oh? So she should know a lot about demons and how to kill them shouldn't she?" he asked me. I looked up at him,"No, in Demon Country demons are not considered evil. They do not kill demons unless nessasary. Demons and humans live along side each other. That is why she acted the way she did yesterday."  
"What? Really? That is so bizarre..." he stated as Himeko, Naga, and Yochimu appeared on the road coming our way. "Yes, and I must ask you not to mention any of this to any of them." I said waving back to Himeko, who had waved and started running forward when she caught sight of me. "Good morning Myouri-sensei! Thank you for letting us go on this mission." Himeko said when she reached us. I smiled,"Of course Hime-chan. You guys had a good point yesterday." Naga smirked,"Of course we did." I hit him upside the head,"Don't go getting a big head Brat." 'Lord he reminds me of that kid with the pink ey-' I looked back over at Naga,'No way!' "Um, Myouri-sensei?" I looked over at Yochimu,"Yeah what is it?" "You were staring off into space Youri-sensei." Himeko answered. I chuckled and rubbed the back of my head,"Well anyways! We better get started on this mission. Monk Ryoko, I hope you don't mind but we will be traveling following the river."  
"That is fine Myouri-san. I prefer it actually." he answered. I nodded,"Ok team let's head out. Yochimu, I want you up front. Naga and Himeko, take the sides. I'll take the back. We're going to practice formations." Surprisingly, they all agreed.

Naga's POV

I was walking beside the old geezer listening in on his and Himeko's conversation. It was really boring. I yawned and placed my hands behind my head and kept walking. My Devil poped up on one of my elbows,"You know...you're a lucky guy Naga." I sighed,'And whys that you demon?' "Easy! You're on a team with these two hot chicks!" "Honestly Devil! Is that all you think about? The opposite sex?" my Angel poped up on my other elbow. 'Shouldn't you two be more worried about getting me more power?' I was ignored. I glared at them both as they bickered. "Really! I didn't know that! That's facinating! You've been a monk since you were five? How old are you know? If you don't mind my asking?" I looked over to my side to see Himeko and the monk still talking.  
"I'm actually only sixteen." he said with a smile. I froze,"What! How the hell did you get so tall! and what right do you have calling us kids? I'm the fucking same age as you!" I glared at him as my Devil flew over to Himeko to look at her. "You're sixteen Naga?" Himeko asked stun. My pink eyes met with her purple ones. I blinked as the memory of that purple haired girl came to mind. "Hn." 'Again! And why the hell did that pop up?' "Maybe she's that purple haired girl? She did say that it was dyed that color." My Devil said as he landed on her shoulder. I froze as she swatted at her shoulder and glared at me. "I have a serious question for you Naga." "Hm?" I glanced at her out of the side of my eye. "What the hell does 'Hn' mean!"

I smirked and looked away from her, just to irratate her I added a,"Hn." She growled at me and crossed her arms glaring at nothing. I smirked the whole ten minutes that there was silence. We came on out on to a road that was following a river both ways. "Yes! The river at last! I hate working on formations," Myouri said stretching,"Now we can move on to the fun training." I stood beside my other three companians and stared at Myouri. 'Training?' "What kind of training?" Yochimu asked. Myouri smiled,"It's my favorite kind! It's almost like a game. Now you guys brought your swim suits like I asked right?" We all nodded. "Great! Well get changed. You guys are going to learn how to walk on water!"  
We just stood there. "Um...What?" Himeko asked. Yochimu and I nodded in agreement. Myouri looked at us,"What? You guys never walked on water?" I looked at her like she was crazy,"How the hell are we suppose to walk on water?" She sighed,"Right...guess I should show you guys." She walked past us towards the river and straight on to it. She was walking on water. "Woah! Myouri-sensei! How'd you do that?" Himeko asked bounding to the edge of the river. I was curious myself. "Using chakra." was Myouri's simple answer. I blinked,'Chakra can do that? I thought chakra was only used for jutsus.' "You guys do know what chakra is right?" she asked us. "Well yeah, I do atleast. I don't know how to put it in technical terms but it's the mixture of your spirit energy and life energy." Himeko answered. "And when you mix a certian amount in your body you can perform jutsus." I stated. "While in the academy we've been doing hits and miss types of performing jutsus. Some of us were to scared too use more chakra and others thought they never used enough." Yochimu said last.

Myouri blinked,"Huh. Guess I don't have to give a lecture. That means we will move on. Well this training is going to teach you guys how to control your chakra better! To begin with, most people have you guys climb trees, with no hands. But I think thats too easy, plus not as much fun. Besides, if you fall out of a tree you could get hurt, water is so much better and more challenging. To walk on water you have to move your chakra to your feet, this is said to be the hardest place to summon chakra to. Next when you're on the water you have to constantly change the amount of chakra you release, this is because water is constantly moving and changing. If you can't do it right you will fall through the surface. If you can do it you'll be able to walk on water and do many other things. So you guys get changed and start training, no stopping."

Himeko's POV

I stood in the river glaring down at the water,'Cooperate you damn water!' I tried to step forward on top of the water again,'One step...two steps...three...four...five, six, seven eigh-' SPLASH! I faltered and landed on my feet in the water. I looked around to see Naga sitting in the river glaring ahead at something. I looked that way to see a branch floating down stream. I cracked up,"Oh my god! Naga you got tripped by a branch!" I had never laughed so hard in my life...until I got splashed with water. I froze and looked up from my bent over form. Naga was standing up with his irratatingly hot smirk. 'Overlooking that thought! I've had just about enough of his 'too good for anyone' vibe!' I lunged.  
We ended up wrestling in the deeper part of the river. We were slowly sinking under the water as I tried to punch him in the face, it wasn't working. He flipped us over in the water and held my hands by my wrist. I threw head forward and colided it with his. For a second as he let go of my wrist a look of shocked recognition seemed to come over his features. I swam up to the surface and gulped air as I pulled myself on top of the water not even payin attention to what I was doing as I knelt on the water. Naga popped up beside me and followed my example, but instead layed on top of it. "Well look at you two! You're on top off the water and you don't even realize it do you guys?" Myouri said from the bank. We had stopped awhile ago for lunch...but we couldn't have lunch until we had walked ten steps on water.

I looked down to see that I was indeed on top of the water along with Naga. I smiled and held my fist out to him. He smirked and bumped knuckles with me. Myouri waved us off of the river for lunch. We sat there for a little bit and talked. When we decided to continue traveling we were told that we had to walk on the river until sundown.

~Outside Of Inu Village~

"This is the village, correct?" Myouri asked. The monk nodded,"I can feel the dark presence of the demon." I stepped forward not able to help myself,"It's a form of possessor demon. And this one is quite strong, it's kind are normally found a bit north of here. Baslisk I believe...snake demon." Everyone but Myouri blinked at me. I turned to look at them,"What?" "How the hell do you know so much about demons, Princess?" Naga asked looking at me like I was hiding something. I chuckled nervously and scratched my cheek,"Well I'm orginally from Demon Country, we learn these things." Myouri stepped forward,"See this is why I was ok with mission. I new you'd be able to handle it." She was trying to help me.  
The monk stepped past us and stated,"We should find somewhere to stay while were here." Myouri smiled and nodded,"Sure thing! Us girls will bunk together while you guys do the same. I believe you have a place to stay tonight correct Monk?" Ryoko nodded,"Yes, I will be staying at the small temple near their shrine." With that statement the monk left us at the entrance of the village. "Come on guys, this way," Myouri said walking in the opposite direction. I looked back to see the monk disappearing into a building. I turned back around and followed the rest of the team.

We ended up at an inn not to far from the temple. Myouri bought our rooms and we headed up to the joint room. It was tecnially all one big room, the main room connected the two side rooms, in the back was a bathroom. "Well...this was the cheapest they had... Which was actually pretty cheap. Strange, I think this village is loaded." Myouri said looking around,"Ok boys, you will be taking that room, Hime-chan and I will take this one. Rest up! We'll be getting up early...unfortunatly." I followed Myouri into our room and listened to the guys' door shut. "It's been so long since we've hung out Youri..." I said sitting on my bed. She nodded,"You're right. I'm sorry Hime-chan, Hikari is being promoted to Jounin so I was helping with her training. But thats over with now." I smiled,"Really? So does that mean you'll be able to come over more often?" Myouri nodded and smiled. I smiled and we talked for an hour or two before I stood up. "I'll be right back."

Naga's POV

I sighed as I came out of the bathroom towel drying my hair. I bumped straight into some one who proceeded to squel and fall. I froze looking out from under the towel on my head. "Gah! Naga what the hell!" I smirked seeing Himeko. I dropped the towel onto my shoulders,"My my Princess. You weren't trying to join me in the shower were you?" My devil poped up next to me,"Not that you'd really mind." 'Perverted little demon.' "You're such a pervert you idiot!" Himeko said blushing red as a tomato. I smirked as she glared at me and brought her hand up...I did not flinch. She let her four braids down and shoved past me. I turned and watched as she looked into the mirror and let the rest of her hair down. I stared, she looked completly different now.  
She turned her head to me,"What?" I snapped out of it and said,"I've never seen you with your hair down." She glared at the mirror looking at her hair with disdain,"The last time I wore my hair down around a lot of people my classmates ended up dying it purple." I stared,'She can't be...' "But then again I guess it wasn't that bad...I did meet Him." "Who's 'him'?" I asked already pretty much knowing the answer. "Honestly...I don't know, I never found out his name, but we talked for a while and even took a few pitures together." she smiled down at the sink then looked up and yawned,"Well...It was nice to have a civil conversation with you Naga. Good night." She walked past me and I said,"Night...Princess." She turned and threw me one last glare at me before entering her room.  
The devil flew into my face,"Well I guess now you know. Himeko is that little purple haired girl." My angel poped up next to him,"It's not really that surprising though." I shook my head and went to bed with thoughts of Himeko and her being the strange purple haired girl from so long ago,'Fate is so cruel.'

* * *

**Review? Plz?**


	6. Encounters With Demons: Hidden Truths

**A/N: I dont own Naruto!**

* * *

Encounters With Demons: Hidden Truths

Yochimu's POV

I woke up before Naga and walked out of the room to eat an apple before we left to help the monk hunt through the surrounding forest of the village. I stopped when I felt Myouri sitting at the table. I sat down across from her,"Goodmorning Myouri-sensei." "Hello Yochimu, how are you?" she answered stopping the peeling of her apple. I smiled as I answered,"Pretty good," I stopped smiling,"Myouri-sama, have you heard from my mother any?" Myouri froze,"Onkei-chan?" I nodded. "I'm sorry Yochimu...I haven't heard from her for some months now...but she always asked about you." I sighed and lowered my head, sensing Myouri looking at me sadly.  
Himeko had just woken up in the other room,"Himeko is up." I stated simply raising my head and snatching an apple as she walked out of the room. Myouri chuckled as I bit into the apple,"I see that your senses have gotten sharper. You use to only be able to see in a ten foot radius, and that was disrupted by walls too." I smiled at the compliment. I nodded,"I've been working on them for awhile...especially my hearing, its so much farther behind." Himeko sat down next to Myouri and snatched an orange from the bowl on the table. I smirked as I felt Naga roll off his bed and crash onto the floor. I laughed right before started swearing and growling. "What's wrong with him?" Himeko asked, peeling her orange. "He fell out of his bed." I answered laughing. "What is with him and inatimate objects getting the best of him?" she asked trying not to laugh as he came into the room. "Say a word Princess and you're dead," Naga stated sitting down next to me.  
I handed him a blood orange as he picked up a bundle of grapes. "Is it...?" he asked. I nodded. "Hn." he thanked me as he took the orange from my grasp, glancing at Himeko. I sensed her tensing,"What the hell does that mean?" Naga silently chuckled next me. 'Why must they always fight?'I sighed and bit into my apple as they continued fighting,'I swear they act like an old married couple. Jeeez, I think they're worse than Sasuke and Naruto...and that's saying something.'

Himeko's POV

The monk was ready for us at the temple. When we reached the temple he was standing outside in front of a statue. His head was bowed as if he was praying. I took a closer look at the statue, one thing I knew for sure, it depicted the image of a god. A demon god surprisingly enough. 'Hypocritical much? That's Kiwanja, a Demon God of the old civilisations. He is bearer of the earth. I guess one of his temples still stand, but they probably don't even realize who he is. We still acknowledge their power in Demon Country. But...' I stepped closer to the statue,'He looks strangly like...Yochimu.' I was brought out of my musings as the monk stood straighter. "Ah, miss Himeko. Were you admiring the statue? Do you know who he is?" the monk asked, but before I could answer he said,"This is Yakushi, he is the healer of the mind and body. Unfortuatly it is said that he himself is blind."  
'Yakushi? Man, all the monks are old fools!' I sighed and turned to Myouri,"Can we get going?" She smiled knowingly and nodded,"Well, if you're finished monk Ryoko, we'd like to begin." The monk turned to her and nodded,"Of course Myouri-san." I heard Naga sigh from behind me,"Finally." We turned and headed to the entrance of the village. At the entrance I froze in place as I felt the strong prescence of a demon. I blinked and looked to my left to see a girl with black and red hair staring at us. She wasn't a villager, that much was obvious. She was a ninja, and none of the villagers were ninja. I turned towards her as she stood there with her hand on her hip. "Hey, Princess, you comin'?" Naga said from in front of me. I turned to look at him and nodded before turning back to look where the girl had been. Not seeing her, I followed the rest out.

Two hours later we still hadn't found a thing and my senses hadn't picked anything up either. I slumped slightly inbetween Yochimu and Naga. "What the hell are we even looking for? Shouldn't he already know where the demon is?" I asked no one in particular. I felt someone lean on my back, I turned to see Naga with a bored expression on his face,"Don't ask us, you're the demon expert." He turned eyes to me and I blinked. Naga's eyes seemed to be glowing from within. "What?" he asked when I didn't stop staring at him. I shook my head and stood up straight, throwing him off balance in the process. 'Naga's eyes...if he's human they shouldn't glow like that. But I'm positive he's human...he doesn't have a demonic aura.' I looked up from the ground to see Myouri and the monk talking, Myouri looked a little irratated.  
"What do you mean you have no clue into even the slightest area of where the demon is?" I flinched at Myouri's raised voice. 'That doesn't happen often...' "I'm sorry Myouri-san...but this is an extremly elusive demon." I scoffed,'Elusive? It's a freakin' snake! It will be out where it can get a lot of sun...like in a meadow.' "Why are you scoffing Princess?" Naga asked from behind me. "I turned my head to look at him,"I'm starting to think that all monks are idiots." Naga stared at me like I was crazy. "What?" I asked. "You know something don't you?" I froze,'How'd he...?' I heard Myouri sigh,"Hime-chan...come here please." I gladly got away from Naga.

"Yes Youri-sensei?" I asked. "Where do you think this...Basilisk, is?" she asked, stopping a moment to remember what I had said yesterday. I blinked and sighed looking down, i knew she was only asking me because she wanted out of here and away from this idiot monk. "A basilisk is a snake demon. Usually of the possessor kind. Even if it's a demon, it's still a snake. As a cold blooded creature, it will want to be in as much sun as possible. Most likely a meadow of some kind, espesially with rocks." I looked up at the group to see three males staring at me(well Yochimu wasn't technically staring, but his head was turned towards me and his mouth was open.) Myouri nodded taking it in before she turned to the gaping monk,"Well is there any place like that around here?"  
The monk snapped his mouth closed,"Yes, just up ahead." He turned and started walking ahead of us. We followed him keeping a look out. Five minutes later we came out into a huge meadow that cut through the woods. A few rocks were sticking high up out of the ground. "Would this be some where that came into mind?" Myouri asked me. I nodded and turned to Naga,"Do me a favor, get to the top of one of those rocks and tell me what you see." He scoffed,"Why should I?" I glared at him,"Because its for the minsion...don't forget our truce." He glared then smirked,"Hn." And he quickly jumped up to the top of the rock before I could say anything.

'Ass.' I thought as I looked up at him. He crouched there like a panther ready to pounce. I watched as his gorgeous(ignore that thought) pink eyes swept side to side. Then he froze. "Naga? What is it?" I asked. He quickly dove off the rock as a swarm of sebon flashed over us. When he hit the ground he rolled. I ran over to him,"You ok? What happened?" He shook his head to get out of a daze,"Ya, I'm good,but some crazy ninja with black and red hair attacked me." I froze and thought back to earlier when I had seen that strange ninja girl. "Was she wearing a mask?" I asked slowly. He nodded and groaned as his head seemed to be attacked. I growled,"Damn...We could have had her earlier." Naga looked up at me,"What do you mean?" "You remember how I stopped before we left the village?" he nodded,"Well, I had sensed the demon, and I had turned to look around and I saw that chick."  
Naga sighed,"Idiot." I glared at him before getting up and turning to Myouri,"Myouri-sensei, its here. It's possessing a ninja. The demon is hostile." Myouri nodded,"Location?" I turned and looked at Naga as he stood up. "Top a rock about fifty meters that way." he said pointing to the side. Myouri nodded and turned to Yochimu,"Can you 'see' her?" Yochimu nodded,"Want me to trap her?" Myouri nodded,"For as long as you can, Himeko and Naga will close in. Himeko you protect him from the incoming attacks got it? I'll come in from behind." We nodded as Yochimu started hand signs. I took out my windmill shurikin ready to block the attacks. We heard a screech and took off. Naga was right behind me as I ran forward. The demon was incased in the rock she had assumingly been on previously. And she was breaking out, throwing rocks at us in the process.

I quickly infused my chakra into my shurikin to sharpen the edges. I sliced through all the rocks as we lessened the distance. About five meters between us and the demon and she broke through. I was flung back by the shock wave and into Naga who caught me. I sighed and looked up at him,"You ok Princess?" I froze. He looked at me questioningly,"Your eyes...They're slited!" I said. He blinked. I looked over to try and focus on the demon and noticed...that we were about ten feet off the ground. "Um...Naga?" "What?" he answered. "How are we up in the air like this?" He looked down and his eyes widdened. Then about five second later we were falling. I squeked as he landed and rolled. We sat up off the ground and looked at each other before hearing the hiss. We looked up to see the demon jumping at us with her nails about a half foot long aimed at us. We jumped away from each other as she hit the ground and about a five foot radius collapsed around her.  
"Himeko! Trap her to the ground!" I heard Myouri yell as she ran towards the demon with a sword drawn. I got up off the ground as the monk and Yochimu ran up behind me. I got out some wire and a few kunai. I tied the wire to one and started to twirl it around. "Lead her over here!" I yelled, taking aim as they started my way. "Monk, you better get ready to start that exercism." I stated as i threw the kunai. It flew through her wrist and wrapped around it about five times. I activated the chakra strings I had attached to the kunai and threw it through the ground about wo feet in. She jerked to her knees with a scream. I tied off another kunai as she started to try and dig out the kunai in the ground. I threw the kunai through her other wrist and into the ground tying her down.  
"Hurry it up Monk!" Naga yelled as he started to hold her legs down. Ryoko ran forward and held his staff over the possessed demon. He started chanting in a wierd language, but I understood,"In the names of the gods! Tell us your name so we may banish you!" I stared at the demon as she sat there trying to escape, she spoke in the same tongue,"Never!" Then the unthinkable happened. The demon broke free and knocked out the monk. I screamed as she went for Naga. He dodged quickly as she got up and went for him. I sat there wide eyed as Naga was attacked. He jumped into the air and I saw his eyes flash over to me before flashing back to the demon. She disappeared and reappeared above him. He looked up and grabbed her hand as she aimed a punch at him. The stood still in the air. Naga's eyes were glowing more brightly then before and slitted aain. I saw the air under his feet shifting and glowing slightly.

"Aaaaaah, a fellow demon! Wait...no you're an extremely strong half blood!" I heard the demon say. "What? What do you mean?" Naga asked confused and angry. "Oh you poor fool, on a team with incompetent humans." she said before they started to battle in the air, neither touching the ground. I stared up at them as Myouri came over to me,"Himeko! Wake up!" I turned at the emotionless voice. Myouri had turned off her emotions as she tended to do in these situations. Seeing her like that snapped me into action. I dodged around her and grabbed the monks staff and started running towards a tall rock near Naga's fight. 'Demon gods of this old land. Demon god Kiwanja of this land, give me strength and knowledge!' I jumped and landed on top of the rock. I started summoning only my spirit energy and none of my life energy, causing a purple haze to flow around me and my eyes glow.  
The demon sensed this and turned coming at me. My spiritual energy undid my hair letting it flow out around me. "Himeko!" Naga yelled coming through the air catching up to the demon. He grabbed her under the arms and pulled her to him about five feet from me. She started to hiss and struggle. I raised the staff and pointed it at her, she stopped and eyed me before starting a whole new string of hisses at me. My voice took on a double baritone as I spoke in the same strange language as the monk had before,"Silence!" She froze, recognizing the power in those that used double baritone voices. "What is your true name demon?" "I don't answer to you!" was her answer. I glared and the haze flared up,"Answer demon! What is your true name! Answer to me, I am Proserpine!" I could feel my eyes shift as I said the word...the name I had hoped I'd never have to use. I felt my eyes slowly turn red.  
The demon's eyes widdened and she froze. Her eyes drained of color and glazed over perfectly white. I pushed the end of the staff to her forhead, we were the only things that existed right then. "State thy name." I said forcing my energy into her. "My true name...is...Vritra." she said slowly and willingly. Then the body began to scream. A snake was slithering out of it's mouth. Naga, throughly grossed out by the sudden sight, dropped her. I watched as the snake curled into itself to hide and the girl it had possessed was left with a little bit of the power, leaving pink instead of red streaks in her hair and her eyes permenantly slitted. She slowly closed her eyes.

I jumped down by the snake and released my spiritual energy. "You will die for thissssss Prossssserpine!" the snake said as it quickly slithered at me. I was to worn out from the exercism that I couldn't move anymore. The snake was suddenly thrown into the air by a rock shooting out from the ground. 'Yochimu?' Then the snake was slit in half by a katana. 'My-myouri...?' My world tilted and I started to fall to exhustion. I was caught by a pair of strong arms. As I was lifted into the person's arms I had only one concious thought before my world went into a haze,'He smells like the forest of Demon Country. Thats...mt favorite scent...'

Naga's POV

I caught Himeko as she fell. She seemed extremely tired, but somehow she was still awake. She looked up as I picked her up into my arms,"Na-Naga?" I nodded,"Yeah, it's me Princess." She glared sleepily,"Stop calling me that." I chuckled at her, glad that Myouri was checking on the monk and Yochimu on the young ninja girl. "Why should I?" I asked. "Because we're not in...in...in Demon Country." I looked down at her confused,"What does that have to do with anything?" She yawned,"I'm not a prin-princess of this country. I do-don't expect to be call-called one." I stared down at her,'She...Is she really a princess?' Devil popped out,"Seems like...do you think that, thats what the thing on her forhead she always wears is what it means?" I looked up at him,'I...I think you're right.'  
I froze as Himeko snuggled into me,"Nya...Naga...you...you smell good." I looked down at her and could feel my face getting warmer,'What...what the hell!' Angle floated next to Devil,"She said you smell good Naga, duh!" I glared at him. 'Sometimes I wonder which of you is really the devil and the other the angel.' They smiled. "Naga! Go ahead and head out to the hotel! She's gonna need rest." I nodded my acknowledgment to Myouri. I turned and walked into the woods. Himeko yawned again and stretched and put her arms around my neck and snuggled into it. My cheeks reddened even more,'For the love of the gods what is wrong with me?' "Hey Himeko...?" "Hm?" "What does Proserpine mean?" I asked curiously. She sighed into my neck sending shivers down my back,'Damnit!' "It's the title of the Demon Country Princess, inhereter of the Death Traits...but it simply means 'Princess Of Hell'. Wait where did you hear that from?" she asked sitting up a bit more in my arms.

"You said that you were Proserpine in what you said to the demon." I answered confused by her slight rise in her alertness. "You...you could under-understand us?" she asked confused. "Yeah...why wouldn't I be able to?" She leaned into me again, clearly too tired to sit up anymore. "We were speaking in...in an anc-ancient language. Now adays...its...its called the...language of de-demons. Only demons or tho-those that are closely re-related to them can under-understand it." she explained before finally passing out fully. I froze in my walking,'Does...does that mean I'm a demon or something?' I thought back to what the demon had said, "'Aaaaaah, a fellow demon! Wait...no you're an extremely strong half blood!' the demon said. 'What? What do you mean?' I asked confused beyond belief and angry that she pretened to know me. 'Oh you poor fool, on a team with incompetent humans.' she said."  
'Did...did she sense me as a demon? And what about...how I stood on thin air...how'd I do that?' "Do you think it could have been a blood line activating?" Angel asked. I looked up at him questioningly. "Well Himeko said your eyes changed right?" Devil asked. I nodded slowly. "Did something look differently then usual?" Angel asked. I thought back,'Now that you mentioned it...the air seemed thicker, like it could hold stuff on top of it if you stepped on it right.' "Then I guess you have Kekkei Genkai." Angel said before him and Devil disappeared. 'So...I guess I have a family somewhere...A powerful one too. And possibly demonic. What have I gotten myself into?' I thought as I looked down at Himeko.

* * *

**Review? It's that little button down there...**


	7. Back Home: Matchmaker

**A/N: I dont own Naruto!**

* * *

Back Home; Matchmaker

Himeko's POV

I woke up still ind of out of energy. We were back in the hotel in the village. I was laying in my bed in Myouri's and my room. In Myouri's bed was the girl who had been possessed. I sat up and looked around for anyone of my team mates. About that time Naga walked in. "Yeah. I'll check...No I've got it Myouri-sensei," he said as he walked in and closed the door. He turned and stopped when he saw me sitting up in my bed. "So you're up Sleeping Beauty," he said smirking. 'Another princess refrence...what the hell?' I glared.  
"Yeah, I'm up. Were you coming to watch me sleep, Pervert?" I asked boredly. He glared at me,"No, I came to check up on you and the girl." I looked away from him,"Like you even care..." He scoffed,"Right, so I kept helping you out yesterday for my own benefit." I looked back at him, trying to keep the sad look from my eyes,'Why would he care? I'm nothing in this land. That demon proved that yesterday.' I looked up as Naga moved closer. His eyes seemed to tell me that he knew something I didn't.  
He held out a food pill for me,"We're probably leaving when the girl wakes up." I took the pill from him and popped it in my mouth. 'Food pills are so gross.' After swallowing the disgusting pill, I stood up with a little help from Naga. I walked over to the girl and sat on the edge of the bed. Her mask was down, as was her hair. Her bright blue skirt and white cloak had blood stains. Some of her skin also had dried blood on it.  
I noticed a strange symbol on her neck, it looked like a flower almost, with the kanji for voice in the middle. There was also a silver chain that was tucked into the mask. I slowly pulled the necklace out to look at the charm. I could feel Naga leaning over my shoulder to read it with me,"Kyoki?" The girl's eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly. I fell backwards into Naga's legs, knocking him down.

I looked up at the girl in surprise as she pulled out a hidden kunai. My eyes widdened,"Whoa! Calm down! We're not going to hurt you!" The girl glared,"Who are you? Where am I?" She froze and the kunai dropped from her hand. I stared at her confused as she grabbed her head, tears spilling out of her eyes unwillingly. "Who...Who am I?" she asked quietly. I stood slowly and reached out to her,"Calm down, it'll be ok." She looked up at me with fear clear in her misty green eyes.  
"My name is Himeko. I'm a ninja of the leaf. Who are you?" I asked gently. She shook her head,"I...I don't remember..." I looked at her sadly and reached for the necklace. She watched me warily. "Your charm says 'Kyoki'... Does that mean anything to you?" I asked holding the silver charm in front of her face. She grabbed the necklace and stared at it,"Kyoki...that's...that's my name. I was on a personal mission... To protect the Demon Princess from my past...That's all I remember. I remember clips of about three years...I believe thats how long that snake was inside me..."  
I smiled,"See Kyoki! You're already starting to remember!" She smiled shyly at me, clearly not sure of herself after being under the Basilisk's influence for so long. I looked up at Naga,"Go get Youri...and bring her something to eat." He nodded slowly, relunctant to follow an order I gave. He turned and left. Five minutes later he came back with a plate of ham and Myouri, with a backpack, following behind. "Hello dear," Myouri said, sitting next to me and dropping the bag to the floor,"My name is Rune Myouri. I'm Himeko's teacher. I have a question for you, about your future."  
Kyoki nodded. Myouri sighed silently and smiled,"Well, would you like to stay here in this village, or come to our village, Kohona, with us?" Kyoki paled,"I can't stay here. After everything that demon made me do. Please, take me with you!" Myouri smiled gently,"Of course. You were a ninja before, correct?" Kyoki nodded slowly in thought,"I believe so. My body seems to remember things I don't." Myouri nodded and turned to Naga, taking the plate,"Eat. Afterwards, I'll show you the bathroom so you can clean up."

Kyoki looked down at herself and scowled,"What the hell was wrong with that demon? Could it not even take a bath?" 'Oh yeah. Her personality is coming out.' I thought. She sighed and quickly finished the plate of food. I picked up the bag and traded it for the plate and stood up. I heard her open the bag as Naga and I headed to the door,"Oh yeah! Normally colored ninja clothes! Stupid demon dying my stuff..."  
Twenty minutes, a bath, and packing later, we were walking out of Inu Village. We escorted the monk to a temple and headed home. After reporting in (Naga, Yochimu, and Kyoki had to stay behind to talk to the Hokage) we were told we had today and the next two days off. I sighed happily walking next to Myouri,"It's been forever since we've hung out! Come on Youri! Hang out with me today...please?"  
Myouri smiled over at me,"Sure! You're right, we haven't hung out in awhile." I smiled and started walking in front of her backwards,"Yes! Thanks Youri! I've been stuck with that perverted Scarecrow!" Myouri sighed,"I'm sorry Hime-chan. I know he's a little...out there..."  
"Out there? A LITTLE? This is Kakashi we're talking about!" Myouri laughed at me. I huffed and kept walking backwards. Myouri started to raise her hand and opened her mouth to say something when I crashed into someone's back. "Ow! What the hell? Watch where you're goi-... Himeko-chan?" I looked up behind me to see Naruto staring down at me with Sakura and Sasuke behind him.

"Naru-chan? When did you guys get back?" I asked as Naruto helped me up. "Hn. That's none of your business." I glared at Sasuke, who glared back. "Naruto...I have a serious question..." I said looking back. You see... I knew how smart Naruto really was. He's truly a great ninja. If he didn't want to avoid the wrath of his village so much, he would never be hit, seen, or beaten. Naruto knew more then he let on, something that runs in the family I guess. You see we're cusions, so he knows who I am. I figured out that our mothers were twins. We've been pretty close ever since, always helping each other train and such. The only thing that was true about Naruto's ninja ability...close were his only true weakness. "What is it Hime?" I knew the double meaning to that name. "What does 'Hn' mean?" I asked seriously.  
A look of thought came over Naruto's face. I was the only person who could get him to some what show his true colors. "That's a good question. Depends on whose saying it and who it is being said to! If it's said to me then it's probably,'You moron, stop dragging me down,' to you, from Sasuke for example, it's probably,'It's that really hot chick, I have to keep my cool," Naruto atated then smiled. "Naruto...I'll kill you!" Sasuke growled and lunged after a running Naruto. I blinked watching the chase disappear."Notice he didn't deny it, Hime-chan," said a chipper Myouri. I looked over with wide-eyes as Sakura glared. "No way! Not happening I/he don't/doesn't even like him/her!" Sakura and I yelled. Myouri giggled as Skura and I looked at each other. I smiled at her,"Still trying to win his heart?" She slowly smiled back,"Yeah." I nodded,"Good luck. Did Kakashi stay out of trouble on your mission?"  
Sakura looked down,"He got hurt from using his...Sharingan? Too much..." I froze,'He...I TOLD HIM!' "He never listens!" Myouri and I yelled together. I jumped to the roof of a building and ran home with Myouri on my tail. I jumped down and landed in front of my apartment that I share with Kakashi. I kicked open the door and stormed in,"Kakashi!" I heard a crash in the living room and ran in there, slightly worried. And there was Kakashi, not only shirtless but maskless as well. He was laying on his back on the floor, groaning, with his arm over his eyes. My eyes widdened and I dropped by his side,"Kakashi? Are you ok?"He slowly removed his arm from his face. He had his left eye closed in pain. "Oh, Kakashi. We told you not to do that. Why don't you ever listen?" Myouri asked dropping by my side. She placed her hand over Kakashi's eye and it started to glow pink with white swirls. I looked up at Myouri to thank her but stopped, noticing that her eyes were glowing pink. 'They almost look like Naga's eyes.' I stood up,"I'll make something to drink to ease the pain." Myouri nodded.

After Kakashi was healed and had drank my tea we were back in the living room. I was glaring at Kakashi,"You know you shouldn't use the Sharingan so much. Especially considering how little you use it." Kakashi nodded,"I know, and I'm sorry for worrying you. But this mission ended up being a higher rank then we were given." Myouri sighed sympathetically,"As did ours. Hime-chan had to use her powers as a princess." Kakashi looked over at me,"You used your powers? Your dad said not to do that." I looked away,"It couldn't be helped. That demon would have killed us had I not stepped in." Kakashi sighed,"It's ok. How about this. You can make up for using your powers and I'll make up for using my Sharingan." I thought it through,'This could work...' I smiled at my plan. "Deal, if we do this, you have to take us out to eat tonight," I said. He nodded,"Fine, you have to sing that song for me." I glared,'Damn.' I looked over at Myouri,"You'll play for me, right Youri?" She nodded slowly.  
I smiled at her,"Thanks Youri! I love to sing with you!" She smiled at me, her face slightly tinted pink. Kakashi nodded,"I love listening to you play Myouri." Myouri turned red,"Thanks Kakashi." I smirked,'It's so obvious.' I bounced to my feet, my plan running through my mind. I walked into the adjoining room to the piano. I sat on the seat and opened the keys' part. I plucked a few notes as Myouri sat down next to me,"You ready?" I nodded, smiling as she quickly and easily started to pluck notes that were very familiar to me. Then I started to sing;

"It's true~, we're all a little insane~.

But it's so clear, Now that I'm~ unchained~.

Fear is only in our minds, Taking over all the time.

Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time~.

You poor sweet innocent thing. Dry your eyes~ and testify.

You know you live to break me. Don't deny~. Sweet sacrifice.

One day~ I'm gonna forget your name~,

And one sweet day~, you're gonna drown in my lost pain~.

Fear is only in our minds, Taking over all the time.

Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time~.

You poor sweet innocent thing~.

Dry your eyes~ and testify~.

And oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?~

I'm your sacrifice."

Myouri took a small breath and added her small bit that she made up,

"I dream in darkness. I sleep to die, Erase the silence, Erase my life,"

I started back up,

"Do you wonder-" "Our burning ashes."

"Why you hate?" "Blacken the day,"

"Are you still too weak-" "A world of nothingness,"

"To survive your mistakes?~" "Blow me away~."

"You poor sweet innocent thing~.

Dry your eyes~ and testify~.

You know you live to break me~.

Don't deny~. Sweet sacrifice~."

(Song by Evanescence -Sweet Sacrifice-)

I smiled as we finished and looked over at Myouri. She smiled back. I thought back to the song and thought of the guitar and drums that I could always hear but never see. Anytime I sung or heard Myouri play I could always hear them in my mind, the notes plucked on the strings of a guitar and beats of a drum, whether they seemed hummed or not. I shook my head of the thoughts. "Well, Kakashi! I expect you ready in two hours! You're taking us to that new resturant." Kakashi sighed and nodded as Myouri started to freak out slightly,"Oh no! I-I couldn't possibly!" I glared at Myouri and smiled coldly,"Youri...you're going." She looked over at me and sighed sadly. I smirked triumphantly. I drug Myouri with me to my room, quickly grabbing one of the many dresses I'm forced to have.  
After collecting my things I grabbed Myouri's hand and drug her to her house. She blinked as the clan grounds came into view. I walked right into th house Myouri and Hikari share. "Hikari-chan!" I sung out. I was tackled from my left,"Eeek!" "Himekooo-chaaaan! I haven't seen you in forever!" Hikari said, squezing me to her. I blinked,'What is with the girls of this family and cute things?' I smiled,"Hikari-chan, guess what! I has a plan!" Hikari quickly released me and looked down at me. "A plan? As in...?" she quickly glanced at a confused Myouri and then back at me. I nodded and smiled evilly with her. We grabbed Myouri and quickly took her to her room. I went straight to her closet. Myouri had only a select few kimonos and dresses. I sighed,'She has a choice.' I grabbed a forest green dress that I thought would look beautiful on her.

After almost two hour of preping Myouri (she isn't very girly at these points) she was finished and I quickly dressed in a simple blck dress. I pulled Hikari to the side as Myouri was sliping on her heels,"Okay Hikari-chan, I want you to get ready,too. Find Ten-Ten and send her after me for 'promised training.' Then bring the wigs, Got it?" she nodded quickly and ran upstairs. "Come on, Youri! Let's not keep Scarecrow waiting," I said linking aems with her. She yelled a quick good bye as we left. Five minutes later we were at the resturant and Kakashi was leaning against the outside waiting on us. "Well would you look at that...Kakashi is acually on time," Myouri stated mystified. "I knew he would be," I said smiling as we came closer. "Did you threaten him?," Myouri asked laughing slightly. I shook my head,"Nope." Myouri was about to reply when she saw Kakashi. He stood there with his mask on but a black bandage I made him wear for things like this, it had a small red leaf symbol where his eye would be. He also wore a black tuxedo (I forced him to buy it for...specific reasons) which you never see. His hair was in his usual disaray.  
I walked up to him,"So how long have you been here, Scarecrow?" He sighed,"Not long." I glared,"Liar." He glared back and leaned down,"I'm not." I smirked and whispered back,"You know you want to impress Youri." His eyes slited more, making me smile more. "Sir, your table is ready," a host in a tailcoat said eyeing the three of us. "I bet he thinks we're a family," I heard Myouri grumble. We started to walk in when a yell stopped us. "Himeko! Himeko-chan!" We turned to see TenTen running and waving at us. I grinned internally,"TenTen...What's up?" She smiled at me,"Himekooo, you promised to train with me tonight, to work on aim." I stopped,"Crap, I completely forgot that I promised that as soon as I got back," I turned to Kakashi and Myouri,"Guys I'm sorry, you know how I am with promises." Myouri sighed and smiled at me,"I know. Go ahead,we can do this some other time." I shook my head,"No! You two go ahead...This way you can make up for the healing earlier, Kakashi," I said giving him a pointed look.

He glared at me, then smiled through his mask ay Myouri,"Come on Myouri, you can't say no to me this time. Let me treat you to dinner." Myouri flushed,"What? I ca-can't do that!" I looked over at Myouri,"Come on Youri! Just go ahead, you were gonna when I was coming along, what's the differece?" I asked. I knew the difference, she'd be left alone with Kakashi, a man; an attractive, intelligent, strong, likable man. She likes him, I know she does. She doesn't know it herself. But he's told me he likes her, has for awhile actually, ever since he saved on that mission. I know he actually loves her, I mean who 'likes' someone for that long? Myouri huffed (her tough side coming out),"Fine, I'll eat dinner with you Kakashi." I smiled as TenTen grabbed my arm,"Thanks Youri!" We ran around the corner and stopped in front of Hikari. "Are they going?"she asked. I nodded as I pulled my hair up on my head. She handed me a purple wig. If you're wondering why two ninjas are putting on a disquise, well we are spying on two ninjas and they will sense a disrupt in chakra around them. So, I'm switching Hikari's and my chakra to make it unrecogaizable.  
Hikari placed a pink wig on as I thanked TenTen. "Ready?," she asked as I turned back around. I nodded and we quickly showed up at the front of the door. "Hello, welcome to Yume. Do you have a reservation?" I nodded,"Yes, under Izou." "Ah, right this way Miss." We followed the host, two tables away from Kakashi and Myouri. I smiled, perfect. "We just have to make sure they start off well," Hikari whispered to me. I nodded. We ordered a drink and a little cake so the resturant didn't get upset. I was listening for some sign of how things were going when Myouri giggled. "You know it's true Youri," Kakashi said chuckling. I smiled as I ate the last bit of my cake,"Things are going good, we should go," Hikari nodded, we paid and left. After fixing our chakra systems and such, I left to watch the sunset on top of Hokage Mountain. I leaned against the railing staring off in space when I heard someone grumbling and footsteps off to my right. I looked over to see some guy with dark hair and eyes walking closer. The sun flashed quickly into my eyes and I saw a quick flash of pink, then it disappeared into a dark color. "Oh...It's you," he said. 'Sasuke?' "There's no need to say it like that you bastard," I said, glaring. He glared back,"Well there's no need to call me a bastard," "I call 'em as I see 'em," I said waving him off.

He leaned onto the railing next to me,"Whatever made you hate me so much?," he asked after awhile. I looked at hime out of the corner of my eye,"I can't stand guys like you. Guys who have practically everything going for them. Guys who put everyone else down. Guys who can do no wrong. Guys who everything thinks is perfect. But me? I can see right through you. You're not as superior as you think." He glared at me,"Then what am I?" I turned to him fully,"You're a broken, crying, child. Trying to hide from the past. It will just catch up to you and hurt you twice as hard. Revenge isn't justice." His eyes flared red as we stood facing each other. "Himeko! Yo! Himeeeekoooo!" I turned my back on Sasuke as Yochimu ran up the mountian. "Found you!" he said as he stopped in front of me. "Useless," Sasuke says as he walks past us.  
I glared at his back,"That's exactly what I'm talking about you bastard!" He glared over his shoulder as I flipped him off. "I feel like I missed something," Yochimu said confused. I shrugged,"Don't worry about it. What were you looking for me for?" "Oh! Right! Ok, being from Demon Country you know a lot about demons and gods right?" he asked. I nodded. "Well you remember that statue of that god on our mission at the temple?" I nodded, 'The demon god.' "Well, I thought it was strange, the feeling I got from it, and that we were told he was blind. I could sense the statue and I had similar features. I was wondering, if tomorrow you'd come over and help me go through family records?" I nodded,"Sure!"

* * *

**Reviews are very welcomed!**


	8. Family Traditions: Demon Gods

**A/N: I dont own Naruto!**

* * *

Family Traditions; Demon Gods

Himeko's POV

I walked towards the clan district of the village. I was heading towards Yochimu's clan compound. In general th Kusa Clan was very friendly. Most members were ANBU, and usually the best ones. I haven't been to Youchimu's in awhile because most of the clan know who I am, something I myself don't like to remember. All the ANBU are aware of the princess among their village. Just as I came to the entrance of the compound, a masked ANBU was walking out. "Ah! Hime-sama, are you here to see Yochimu-san?" he asked with a small bow. You see...that honorific just reminds me of our positions; me a princess, Yochimu the Clan-head's son. I nodded,"Yes, I am, Kusa-san." He nodded and held open the gate for me. I nodded my thanks and walked in. I walked the familiar path to Yochimu's house. Knocking on the door, I wondered if his house had changed much. The door opened to reveal Yochimu's dad, Zenko, AKA the Clan-head. I bowed politely,"Good morning, Kusa-sama." "Hime-sama, may I ask why you are here?" Zenko said in his cool voice. I smiled, knowing he was always like this without Yochimu's mother,"Yochimu asked me to come over." He sighed and nodded, letting me in. "He's in his room," Zenko said, walking into his kitchen.  
I nodded and walked down the hall. These areas hadn't changed much since I was smaller. I stopped in front of Yochimu's quiet room. I knocked and entered. Yochimu sat on his bed, a small electronic drum thing in his lap and headphones on his head. His golden eyes were staring blankly at the wall. His eyes were surpriningly uncovered today and I could see the cloudyness of his blind eyes. I walked forward wondering if he could sense me here. I could tell he was trying to train his hearing to be stronger. I sat on his bed next to him. He nodded his head in my direction and finished the song. 'It's the same drum I heard yesterday while I was singing...' I thought back to yesterday when I sang with Myouri. "Thanks for coming Himeko," he said as he turned towards me. I smiled, knowing he could sense it,"Of course, we've been friends for awhile and now we're on the same team. I'd help you with anything." He smiled at me,"Great! I want you to help me go through my family's records. I want to find out more about my...'Curse'." I nodded in thought,"I'll help. I've been curious about it myself. I've known you since we were eight and I feel like I don't know anything."

He stood up and shrugged on a jacket over his tank top. "It'll be slightly chilly in the records room, do you want to borrow a jacket?" I nodded,"Thanks. Do we have permission to do this?" Yochimu sighed," As the heir of the Clan, I have full access to all family records, blah, blah, blah...that's what the Clan Elder told me when I asked." I giggled at how put off he was at being the heir. It reminded me of myself and my princess duties. Yochimu doesn't know about my being a princess...he'd freak if he did. "Well, let's get going," I said hooking arms with him. Yochimu smiled and led me outside past the training yard we use to play in. He stopped on the outskirts of his family's burial site. "The records are keot beneath the head's tomb," he said, gently bringing me forward. I moved closer to him to avoid possibly invoking restless spirits. Yochimu stepped up to the tomb and pulled out a necklace. On itwas a pendant with their clan symbol, a red circle with four gold markings and a tag with the kanjis for blind and demon. He slid the pendant into a slot in the door of the tomb.  
The stone door slid open and Yochimu led me inside. I stayed pretty close to him, trying not to freak out, I don't like the dead much. He gentllu pulled me down a set of stairs hidden in the wall. We ended up in a circulaf room, lit with torches, that was under the tomb. There were shelves carved into the walls, only half were filled. There was a stone table with two wooden stools in the middle of the room. Yochimu walked up to a shelf as I ventures to the middle of the room. A scroll rolled in front of me on the table,"That's the oldest scroll in here. Can you read it?" I unrolled the scroll and looked at the characters and such on the yellowed parchment. "This is...isn't the language of this continent. This is the language we use in Demon Country."

I stared down at the scroll and started reading it out loud:

"Begining of Rakkatsukagure, the village was established as an agreement between four 'Clans': the Izou" I stopped, "That's my Clan, the Izou." I looked over at Yochimu, he raised an eyebrow and motioned for me to continue. "The Izou, the Kusa, the Panther Demon Tribe, and Phoenix Demon Tribe. The Izou had connections with the elements and death. The Kusa were decendents of Demon God, Kiwanja, and were great ninja with connections to the earth. The Panther Tribe were mostly humaniod demons with connections to the wind and air. The Phoenix Tribe were fully humanoid demons with healing and destuction properties, connections to light and dark. These four clans made an agreement to protect Demon Country with the formation of a ninja village. The Izou were made the leaders of the village and hence forth named royalty. The Kusa were made elite ninja and bodyguards for the village and Izou. The Panther Demon Tribe set up learning system and markets. The Phoenix Demon Tribe set up the healing centers and military defenses. With this agreement, Rakkatsukagure was formed."

I finished the scroll and stared down with wide eyes.

"Himeko...you said the Izou is your clan, right? What does that mean as far as this goes?" Yochimu asked. 'I can't hide my heritage now...not after I opened my big mouth and what this scroll says...' "My full...name...I guess you'd call it, is Princess Izou Himeko Uzumaki; Crowned Princess of Hoshi Palace; Reigning Princess of Demon Country; Future Onikage; Heir of the Izou Clan," I stated in one breath. Yochimu stood still for a minute then scratched his chin,"So...you're a princess?" I nodded slowly, confused by how calm he was. "That explains why you always get upset with Naga when he references to princess...he doesn't know, does he?" he asked quickly. I literally fell. "All you start freaking out about is whether or not Naga knows!" I squeked out at him from the floor. He started to laugh,"Well I always knew there was something different about you. You just had a different air about you, like you knew more about the world then you let on." I glared knowing he could sense the difference in the air,"Ha. Ha. You're hiiiilarious. Jeez...well anyways, this explains a lot about your clan to me." "How so?" he asked. "Basically everyone in your clan knows who I am. Maybe our clan heads have kept in contact over the years..." I answered in thought.

Yochimu's POV

"So many wars in your clan...how did you guys survive?" Himeko asked from beside me. I sighed,"No idea...we haven't even gotten out of Demon Country yet, have we?" She shook her heaf, the vibrations coming at me, and reached for another scroll,"This is written in the language used here...  
"Five months ago our clan was reduced to almost nothing and forced to leave Demon Country. A Clan War had broken out a year ago between us Kusas and the Poenix Tribe. My direct decendants were cursed as a result... The leader of the Tribe ended up being killed by my son, Moudou... 'Curse upon thee bood that hath spilt mine. Twenty generations down to the last drop. Son and heir, blind to the world aroud thee. Take up thy family's curse. Be it curse until thy set it right. Only then shall thee take your birthright.' What am I to do? ~Kusa Renji"  
"So that's the curse?" I asked, laying my head down. 'Cursed because of a stupid war, because of an ancestor twenty generations ago.' "Yeah but...it's not a curse at the same time. You remember how it said your Clan is decended from Kiwanja, well that is the true name of the god the statue at the temple. Something most people don't know about Demon Gods is that even if their children's blood becomes 'diluted' with human or regular demon blood...it never actually dilutes. The powers become locked within an individual by the human or demon blood, causing the Demon God blood to store and become stronger," Himeko stated. I raised my head and turned it towards her,"Your point? That doesn't mean anything to me, no offense." She sighed,"It means, somewhere inside you there is Demon God blood locked away, generations worth. You have to be at least ten times stronger then. This 'curse' is keeping those powers locked away. If you can undo whatever happened in the war to cause the curse, then you would become a Demon God. But...in order to find out any specifics...we'll have to go to the Phoenix Tribe...but I think they're all dead. They were killed off years ago. They're temple ruins are still there though. I know they had a branched off family that stayed in our village as healers. I can't remember they're name though."

I sat up, tilting my head in thought. "Well, I'm going to have to take a trip to Demon Country then. Why don't you live there anyways?" I asked curiously. She sighed,"A few days after I turned eight, rogue ninja broke into the palace. They came to assassinate my family, to overthrow the Onikage, my father. They killed my...mother right in front of me. I watched as she died not two feet in front of me. I screamed and my father ordered a ninja to take me with him. That ninja was from another village, a village with a secret alliance with us. Konoha. Kakashi was the ninja there that night. That's the reason I live with him. And until my father summons me home, I'm living here. I've been secretly training with the Hokage, to learn to become a leader of my people." "You don't like the ideaa of being the future leader anymore then I do...do you?" I asked. She shook her head. "How do you cope?" I asked laying my head back down. "Music. I always sing or dance. If I sing or dance. I always enter my own world where I can always hear these three instruments with me, drums, piano, and the guitar," she answered. I quickly lifted my head,"Music? Have...have you sang anything recently?" She nodded,"Yesterday. Myouri played for me while I sang." I sat up and turned to Himeko,"Sing the chorus for me." She sat there in surprise,"What?" "Sing for me, I want to see something," I said, grabbing her hands. She coughed,"Um. Ok...Fear is only inour mins. Taking over all the time. Fear is only in our minds, but it's taking over all the tiiime~. You poor sweet innocent thing. Dry your eyes~ and testify~." I closed my eyes and started tapping out the beat of the song that had been plauging my mind since yesterday. "Sweet sacrifice~. You live to brak me~. Don't deny~. Sweet sacrifice~," she finished.

"Why is it... that I can hear your voice singing every now and then in my head?" I asked opening my eyes and seeing nothing. "What? What so you mean?" she asked confused. "Himeko...I play the drums. And anytime I hear that voice singing, your voice, I either play or tap out the beat, depending on where I am at the time," I answered. 'Something weird is going on with this world.'

Himeko's POV

"Good-day Hime-sama," an elder bid me as I left the Kusa Compound. I nodded in acknowledgement. 'Yochimu's right...This is some weird shit.' I sighed as I thought about home in Demon country. "Himeko! Meko! Yo Meko, slow down!" I heard from behind me. I stopped and turned to see aomeone in orange running my wya. "Found ya! You know Meko, you're really hard to find," I laughed at Naruto. "So what's up cuz?" I asked as we started walkilng. "Well, I was talking to Naga earlier. He was talking about discovering some weird jutsu on your guys' mission. Said he couldn't figure it out again." I nodded in thought,"I take it you told him he should talk to me?" Naruto nodded,"Yep. You're really good at seeing jutsus once and being able to figure out how it happens, not necessarily doing it yourself, but you could explain it." I sighed,"Yeah. I guess ." Naruto laughed,"You guess? Come on, you're great!" I smiled over at my cusion,"Thanks Naru. So, wanna go get some Ramen? Or something else? I'm paying, no matter what you say!" Naruto sighed,"Jeez... Fine, let's go to that BBQ shop... T've had too much ramen for a day or two." Naruto isn't really a ramen freak like everyone thinks. It's all he can afford. "I told you, I would help. I have more then enough money with just my allowance," I said, glaring slightly. "Don't worry about it Meko," he said stubbornly. I sighed as we entered the BBQ shop. "Himeko? Naruto?" we turned to see Shikarmaru and Choji sitting at a table. "Hey guys!" I said brigthly, bumping Choji over and ploping down next to him. "Aw! Hime, why do we have to sit with the Lazy Bum and the Fatt-" Naruto started to whine. 'Just an act as always...' "He's not 'Fat', Naruto! He's pleasantly plump!" I cut him off. Choji grinned at me while Shikamaru gave me a grateful look. After the intial greeting and Shikamaru's regular 'What a drag' comment, we ate peacefully together. Shikamaru and Choji kept asking why Naruto didn't drag me to get ramen like he does everyone else though.

After we finished Naruto and I left the best friends to their own devices. Naruto decided to walk me home. About five minutes from the appartment we were stopped. "Hey! Princess!" I froze,'That can only be one person, Naga.' "I'lll see ya later cuz," Naruto said before he ran off. "Hello Princess," Naga said as he came up beside me. "Heloo Pervert," I said, continuing on my way. "Look...Himeko... I need...your help," Naga said, kind of forced. I stopped and turned to look up at him. His bright pink eyes seemed to glow from within and were asking for my help desperately. I sighed and turned to keep walking,"What do you need my help with Naga?" "That jutsu I used on that Demon Mission. I want to figure out how to do it conciously," he answered. I nodded,"I'll help...on one condition." We stopped in front of my apartment. "What's that?" he asked warily. "Tomorrow, we train..." I began. "Deal!" I held up my hand,"Tomorrow we train, I want you to help me with my taijutsu. In exchange for my helping you with the jutsu." Naga stared at me for a second then sighed,"Deal." I nodded and we shook. I turned and walked into the apartment,"See ya, Naga!" I never heard his reply, but had I, somethings might have been different,"See ya...Hime-sama."

* * *

**Review? Button is below...**


	9. Family Ties: Thunderstorms

**A/N: I dont own Naruto!**

* * *

Family Ties; Thunderstorms

Himeko's POV

I yawned as I sat up in my tree at our usual training field. It was early in the morning and I was waiting on Naga. 'We never really agreed on a time…' I sighed as I watched the sun rise into the sky. 'It's about seven right now.' The leaves of the bushes under me started rustling. I looked down, "Naga?" "Yeah, it's me," Naga stretched as he walked into the clearing, "Come on. Get down here and stretch. We don't want any cramps." I jumped down and took in what he was wearing, not his usual ninja clothes. He wore a dark grey tank top and a pair of black gym shorts. His wrists and hands were bandaged except for his fingers. His ankles were also bandaged and he wore his ninja sandals. I admired his look, 'Not being in his ninja clothes really suits him… I mean! Damnit Himeko!' I shook my head and kept stretching wondering what he was thinking about, if he was thinking about me… I looked down at myself, I was wearing a black sports bra and black spandex short shorts. I sighed as I stretched my arm over my head. Naga stopped and faced me, "You're going to want to bandage your hands and ankles to keep from hurting them." I nodded and caught the roll of bandages that he threw me. I was only able to bandage my ankles before Naga took the roll from me and started to wrap my wrists. "You don't know how to wrap your hands the right way," he explained quietly. I let him wrap my hands, trying not to feel it when he brushed against my skin. "Okay show me your fighting stance," Naga ordered me, backing up to give me room. I slid my right foot back and raised my fists in front of my face. Naga slightly shifted my stance. "Okay, now I want you to hit me," Naga said, standing in front of me. "What?" I asked surprised. "Hit my hand, as hard as you can," he held his hand out. I sighed and threw my hand forward in a punch. Naga chuckled at my punch, "That's it?" I glared and threw my left hand at his face. He moved his hand and caught my punch, "Better but ball your fist up like this," Naga shifted my hand. " Now, don't hold back, and punch me," he let go of my hands and kept his hands up, palms facing me. I blinked and stepped back into my adjusted stance. I adjusted my fists as he had shown me and threw my punch into Naga's hand. He smirked and nodded, "Nice. Now I'm going to drill you."  
For two hours Naga would throw up either his left hand or right hand or both and I'd have to punch that hand or get tapped on the head. "Okay you've gotten better," Naga said, shaking his hand discreetly, "Okay, now, let's work on kicking. You know what a roundhouse kick is, right?" I nodded. He sighed and held up his arm in a sideways block, "Kick me." I sighed and did as he had said. "Well, at least you can kick better than you punch…" he rubbed his arm and sighed, "Same deal, let's go."

Another two hours, this time kicking. Then he taught me how to doge and block, two hours of practicing. Then two hours of putting it together; left palm out- left cross punch, right arm block- left kick, right arm out to the side- left side block, left leg- duck, and so on. After eating a small lunch at four, we switched training. It was my turn to teach him. "Okay first off, I think that the justu you used is a bloodline trait. There isn't a known justu to do what you did. Not only that, but your eyes also shifted. Glowing and slitted," I explained to him. He nodded,"Basically proof that I have a family." I sighed,"If that's how you want to look at it. Anyways, from what I can tell you were displacing the air under your feet. Or something similar. Try to channel chakra to your feet, like walking on water, but step into the air."  
He nodded and did as I said. He stayed in the air for about… thirty seconds. I sighed, "Your eyes didn't shift… try this first." I walked over to him and placed my index and middle fingers on either side of his head beside his eyes. "Can you feel my fingertips?" He nodded. "Okay, try to channel a little bit of your chakra to those spots," I said. He blinked and channeled a small bit, but that's all. "Damn… try to force my chakra out," I said forcing a bit of chakra into his temples. 'If he doesn't force my chakra out, he'll go temporarily blind.' He blinked quickly, the blindness starting to settle. Then my hands were forced away and I was looking into a pair of demon's eyes. 'No, this is not a demon! This is Naga!' His eyes were glowing brightly and slitted.  
I smiled, "Can you see me?" He nodded slowly " Yeah, but… you look like… sparkles keep floating around you." I looked up in thought, "Clear, shiny particles… that seem to be floating around us?" "Yeah… randomly…" he answered. 'Something kind of familiar sounding.' "I've read about something like that… keep the chakra flowing to your eyes. Now try to do the walking thing." He tried to and stayed up for about a minute this time. I sighed, "Maybe we're going about this the wrong way…" Naga glared at me, "Ya think?" I glared back, "Last time you used it was to evade attacks and to keep moving so… don't touch the trees." Naga was confused by what I said so he didn't catch my quick hand signs. "Fire Dragon Justu!" I yelled. Naga's eyes widened and he leapt into the air to avoid the great flaming dragon. I smirked and turned the dragon, chasing him over the field.

I smiled as two hours later he was still in the air, not flying, but walking and running and jumping and dodging the dragon. I released the justu and he fell into a sitting position in the air. "Well, I guess I figured out how you're doing it!" I yelled up at him. He looked down and blinked. I smiled until he started to fall out of the sky. "Naga! Solidify the air! Don't worry about gravity!" I yelled terrified about the 300 yard fall he was making. All I could see were his limbs flailing as he fell. I closed my eyes, "Naga!" There was a soft thumping noise.

Naga's POV

'I'm… I'm up in the air? What about gravity?' I asked myself. "Dude, that's a good question," Devil said from my shoulder. "Keep your concentration or you'll fall," Angel said from my other shoulder. I blinked and my concentration broke. I started falling 300 yards to the ground, 'Shit!' "Naga! Solidify the air! Don't worry about gravity!" I heard Himeko yell, I could hear the fear in her voice as I fell. 'Solidify the air?' I kept falling trying to figure out what to do. "Naga… your eyes are normal again!" Angel yelled as he and Devil flew after me. "Naga!" Himeko screamed. My chakra rushed to my eyes and I could see the wind particles again. I turned over on my stomach and grabbed onto a cluster of particles. My arm wrenched as I swung in the air stopping my fall. I looked down, fifty feet in the air. I sighed as I let go and dropped the few yards down to the earth. There was a soft thud as I landed ten feet from Himeko. I walked over to her and bent down a little, "You okay, Princess?" She opened her eyes until she saw me and then flung herself at me. I caught her, kind of surprised. "Don't do that! I'll kill you the next time you do!" I could hear the tears in her voice. 'She confuses me…' "Aw… were you worried, Princess?" I asked teasingly. She pushed away from me, quickly wiping her eyes and turned away, "Of course not! It would just have been really hard to replace my teammate!" I smiled slightly, 'We're not enemies anymore. Not after everything I've found out. She's the girl who changed how I viewed myself. And she's a princess.'  
"Well, Princess, we should start heading home. It looks like a storm is coming in." I said looking up at the dark clouds. "A storm?" I heard weariness in her voice. I nodded and started to walk back in the direction of the village; Himeko ran up beside me and stayed closer to me than usual. She kept looking up at the sky worriedly, asking if I thought it would be bad. "Well, I guess I should thank you," I said as we got closer to my apartment that I now share with Kyoki. "Yeah you should!" she replied smugly. I smirked, "Hn…" She glared at me, "What does that mean? I mean seriously?" I shrugged, "No idea… but it gets on your nerves." She glared at me even more, "Ugh! You're such an a-" BOOM! Lightning struck. Himeko froze.

"Princess?" I asked. She stood there, her eyes wide. Another flash of lightning, "No! Don't!" Himeko's eyes snapped closed and her hands went to her head in pain. My eyes widened, "Himeko!" "Don't kill her!" she yelled. I grabbed her arms, "Himeko! Look at me!" Another thunder clash. "No!" she yelled and threw herself at me. Rain started to fall as she gripped onto my shirt. I grabbed her head and turned her face towards mine, "Himeko! Look at me! Open your eyes!" Himeko's eyes opened up a little bit and she whispered, "Naga… don't let them in… Don't let them kill her! Save us!" I grabbed her and ran to my apartment. I kicked the door open and walked in. She was still whimpering when I placed her on my bed. I pulled the blanket over her and went back to close the door. I made some tea to warm us up. Another flash, "No! Let her go!" I ran into my bedroom where Himeko sat on my bed, thrashing around. " Himeko stop!" I grabbed her shoulders and brought her close to me. "No! Let me go! I can save her now!" she yelled pushing against me. Another crash, "Nooo! Don't kill her!" I cringed as she punched at me. "You're lucky I care for you Himeko…" I said.

Then I started singing a song that, no idea where I heard it from, but it had always haunted me:

Little child, be not afraid though rain pounds harshly against the glass

like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger I am here tonight  
Little child, be not afraid though thunder explodes and lightning flash

illuminates your tear-stained face I am here tonight  
And someday you'll know that nature is so the same rain

that draws you near me falls on rivers and land

on forests and sand makes the beautiful world that you'll see in the morning  
Little child, be not afraid though storm clouds mask your beloved moon

and its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams I am here tonight  
Little child, be not afraid though wind makes creatures of our trees

and their branches to hands, they're not real, understand and I am here tonight  
For you know, once even I was a little child, and I was afraid

but a gentle someone always came to dry all my tears,

trade sweet sleep for fears and to give a kiss goodnight  
Well now I am grown and these years have shown

that rain's a part of how life goes but it's dark

and it's late so I'll hold you and wait 'til your frightened eyes do close  
And I hope that you'll know...  
Everything's fine in the morning

the rain'll be gone in the morning

but I'll still be here in the morning

Lullaby for a Stormy Night by:Vienna Teng

She started calming down at the sound of my voice. I sat on my bed next to her, pulling her closer. She leaned into me as I kept singing. I closed my eyes and tucked her head under my chin. She fell asleep by the end of the song. I laid her down as the front door opened. I walked out of my room and to the kitchen just as the kettle started. Kyoki was shrugging off a jacket in the kitchen, "Hey Naga… what have you been up to today?" Devil popped up in front of her, "He's been training." Angel popped up next to him, "Shush, Himeko will start freaking out again." "Himeko's here?" Kyoki asked me. Before you ask, she can't see them, but she can hear them. Something about the Snake's power still being in her…? I don't know, I just know it means I'm not crazy. I nodded, "Yeah she was helping me out. The storm started and she started freaking out." I poured two cups of tea and handed one to Kyoki. I grabbed the phone and walked to the window dialing Himeko's number, and waited for Kakashi to pick up. "Hello?" A voice said over the phone. "Kaksahi, it's Naga. Himeko is over here." Kakashi sighed, "Good, I was starting to worry." "Kakashi… what… why did Himeko start acting like that?" I asked curiously. A moment of silence then he answered, "She's deathly afraid of thunder and lightning."  
I blanked, "Scared of…?" "That's right, Naga. But if you want to know why you'll have to ask her." I sighed, "Got it. I'll bring her home after the storm passes." "Thank you, Naga." We hung up. "So what's going on?" Kyoki asked. "She's scared of thunderstorms." I answered. "Thunder? Really?" Devil asked. "Keep talking you little shit! I'm going to kill you one day!" Kyoki said, trying to locate Devil.

Himeko's POV

I laid my head on my mother's lap as she played with my hair. "My, my, your hair has grown so much my Chibi Hime," she said with a smile. I smiled back, "I want it to be as long as yours!" She chuckled, "Oh my dear Chibi Hime. It won't be long. But you're about to wake. I have something to tell you before you go." I sat up and looked at her, "What is it, Mother?" "I will come to visit you. But you must keep this," she touched my tiara, "on at all times. I have things I must explain. And others to teach." Before she faded away she said one last thing: "I love you."  
I jerked awake in an unfamiliar bed. My breathing was heavy as I looked around the room. Plain walls, closed closet, clean floor, sky blue and black bed, and a nightstand with a picture on it. "This is…" I grabbed the picture and stared at it. In it was a blue-haired boy with pink eyes and a purple-haired girl with matching eyes. 'It's him. The blue-haired boy. My … my first crush. My only crush…' About that time the door opened. I looked up to see a black-haired boy with pink eyes, Naga. "You're up," he said as he leaned against the frame, "How do you feel?" I placed the picture back and looked at him, "I'm fine. Do you know?" He sighed and nodded, "I know she's you. But I didn't find out until you told me about that day, at the hotel in the Inu Village." I glared, "Why didn't you tell me?" "Because things would probably have gotten weird between us," he said glaring back. Sighed and looked out the window, "Is there anything else you know?" "No, but I do want to know about the whole storm deal," He answered.

I cursed, "Fine. I'm scared of them. The doctor said it's because of post-traumatic-stress. But… It brings back the memories of that night…" Naga sat on the bed in front of me. "That night?" he asked. "When I was eight my mother was killed right in front of me… It was a storm of a lifetime…" I explained. "That's why I envy you. Not having a family could be a blessing. No one could hurt you like that." "I hate not knowing… It… it hurts to think that my family didn't want me…" Naga stated with a hard face. I looked up then outside, "I should probably head home…" Naga sighed and nodded. He walked out of the room to let me collect myself. I sighed and got out of his bed. I looked down at the picture who'd have thought that he's… Naga. I closed my eyes and shook my head as hard as I could as I thought of all the things I've ever said to him. 'But I only said those things because he provoked me.' I turned and left the room. I walked down the short hallway and stopped in the door of the kitchen. There Kyoki stood glaring into the air, "Look, you little punk. When I get a hold of you, you're dead." I blinked as Naga sighed from his seat at a table, "You know… it would help if you could actually see him." It was understatement to say I was confused. "Um…Kyoki? Who are you talking to?" I asked. She turned to look at me, "Um… I was ranting to Naga about… this guy I met today." Naga face-palmed. I blinked again, "…Okay then." I turned to Naga, "Why is Kyoki here?" He sighed, "She's my roommate for a while." I turned to Kyoki, "I'm so sorry you have to share a room with him. It must be horrible!" "Okay! Moving on… I need to take you home!" Naga said as he jumped up and started to drag me out the door. "Bye Kyoki! I'll see ya later!" I said as Naga closed the door, "Come on, Princess." I followed him down the stairs of the apartment building. "Why do you call me Princess?" I asked stopping in the middle of the stairs. He stopped and turned around to look up at me, "You don't remember?" I shook my head. He sighed and kept going down the stairs, "It was the time when you introduced yourself to me…"

:Flashback: 3rd Person

"Himeko… you will work with Naga in kunai throwing," Iruka said, going through the class. A girl with bright red hair and purple eyes bounced up and walked to the door waiting on a black-haired, pink-eyed boy. Once he reached the door he scowled at her as she smiled at him. "Hi, my name is Izou Himeko!" she stated cheerfully. He glared at her, "What kind of name is 'Himeko'? 'Young Princess'? You're a spoiled little brat, aren't you?" The girl's smile slowly dropped. "Look bud I was trying to be nice. But apparently you have no manners. I'm not that young anyways and I'm not a spoiled brat!" she yelled fiercely. "But you're a princess? Yeah right! Are you even an heir? I thought not…" he retorted. He didn't even notice her look of rage, "I'm more royalty than you'll ever be!" He smirked, "Yeah right, when pigs fly." She smirked, "Funny, they do in Demon Country." He again glared at her, "I don't give a damn about Demon Country, Princess. We're not there are we?"

:End Flashback:

Himeko's POV

As he finished telling me, we were in front of mine and Kakashi's apartment. I remember that. "So you call me 'Princess' because of my name?" I asked. "Nah… just that day, after that it was because it annoyed you," he answered. I glared at him, "You're such an ass." He smirked at me and leaned into my face. An inch away he stopped, "Hn." My face was blood red, but I still swung. I slugged him in the shoulder. "Ow," he chuckled out, "So training today helped, I see." My glare intensified, "Sometimes, I extremely dislike you." I turned and walked into the house. "Night Princess!" Naga called out. I glared over my shoulder, "Night Pervert."

* * *

**Ok! We've caught up to DA! The next chapter will be out in the following week I believe...anywayyyyys...**

**Review?**


	10. Chunin Exams: Foreign Ninja

**A/N: Sorry its been so long. I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

Tell Us Something We Don't Know: Chapter 9

Chunin Exams; Foreign Ninja

?POV

"So this is the Leaf Village? It's bigger than the Sound, isn t it?" Kobe asked from beside me. "Of course, you idiot! The Sound is a newer village than the Leaf is!" Tamaki snapped from my other side. I sighed and glared at them both,"We need to be quiet." They fell silent. I jumped down from the trees and walked forward, my incompetent teammates following. We walked through the gates up to the post. "We're here for the Chunin Exams," Kobe said. I took out our passes and kept my head down as I handed them to the guards. They nodded, "Most foreign ninjas are staying at the Blossom Inn." We nodded and left. "So what are we going to do until the Exams start, Zen'ya?" Tamaki asked stepping forward. "Scope the village Remember, we're on a mission," I said walking towards the Inn.

Himeko s POV

I yawned as I sat up in the tree above the training field. "Red one," Naga stated leaning against the tree. "Blue," Yochimu called out from the middle of the field with a bluebird on his finger. A small little purple and green bird hovered in front of my face, "Purple, green one." It landed on my shoulder and started to gnaw on my hair. "Orange one," Myouri said walking into the clearing, "Am I late?" "Not too terribly. Not as bad as Scarecrow," I answered. She sighed,"It's his fault I was late at all he knows my weakness. Anyways! I have news guys." Myouri jumped up into my tree and sat next to me. "What's that Myouri-sensei?" Yochimu asked walking up to the tree to sit on the branch next to ours. Naga jumped up into the air, his eyes changing slightly. "Well, I've signed you guys up for the Chunin Exams. I think you guys will do rather well. But before I dismiss you, I have a secret present for you," Myouri said, dropping to the ground. The little birds that had stayed with us fluttered down to her. We followed suit. "Ok guys! Hold out your wrists," Myouri said smiling. We looked at each other then held our wrists out. The little birds landed on our arms and quickly cut off my wrist band and Yochimu and Naga s bandages. "Hey!" I squeaked out. The little purple and green bird hopped to my wrist and bit me (is it really even biting?). Blood from the two small puncture wounds welled up. The bird dipped its wing tips into the blood then placed one tip right below the base of my palm and the other to the side of my wrist. Within a few seconds there was a purple and green sparrow tattoo on my wrist.

Naga had a red sparrow tattoo on his end and Yochimu had a blue one. I blinked at my wrist. "What just happened?" Naga asked. "You just received your first summons," Myouri answered. She moved the top of her dress a little to reveal a gold sparrow tattoo. "They're Demon Sparrows. This is my present to you guys for making it this far," Myouri said with a smile. I stared at my wrist for a second then heard a voice in my head, "Hey. Can you hear me?" I jumped along with Naga and Yochimu. 'Hello?' I answered in my head. "So you can hear me! My name is Nienogu. I am the Demon Sparrow you contracted with, Demon Princess," the voice said "Ni ..Nienogu?" I asked aloud. There was a small flash of fire on my wrist and then the tattoo came to life. The two colored Demon Sparrow fluttered in front of my face. "Nice to meet ya, Himeko-sama!" the bird said in a chipper voice. I blinked as Naga and Yochimu summoned their own sparrows. "Rutenma?" Naga said confusion barely showing. "Ao-Suzurue?" Yochina asked thoughtfully. Rutenma bursts forth from a small whirlwind while Ao-Suzume crumbled through Yochimu s skin. "These three are now your summons. For the next day until the Chunin Exams I want you to train with them. And with each other if you can. Here are the forms, you guys have to be at the academy in room 301, the day after tomorrow at 4:00," Myouri explained. We nodded. "Okay! Go to the mission room and get a quick C ranked mission. After that you guys are through," Myouri said happily before disappearing in a puff of smoke. I sighed as Nienogu landed on my shoulder, "Lets head out you guys." Naga stretched as his sparrow flew around him as if it was chasing something. Yochimu ran a hand through his bangs as his sparrow landed on his head. The entire way to the academy we didn't talk. To me it was an awkward silence. I was still confused about Yochimu knowing who I am and finding out who Naga is. 'I don't know how I feel about him' I thought to myself. "Maybe you like him!" Nienogu said in a chipper voice. My head snapped over to her, "Shut up Nienogu!" She giggled, "Don t worry! You are the only one who can understand me." I looked over at Naga and Yochimu, "What did she say?" Naga looked over at me like I was crazy. Yochimu answered me,"She squeaked." I sighed and looked at her. "Told ya so!"

* * *

"Thank you so much miss! I've been waiting on this waiver," the woman said happily. I smiled at her. We walked away from the house, a heavy air around us. "All these families. Because they were supported by a ninja family member that s dead now. They have no way to support themselves. It s so sad, and unfair." I said looking down. "Life's unfair. It's just how the world is." Naga said his face showing no emotions. I glared at his back, "Doesn't mean you have to be such an ass. Show some humanity." "Why should I? No one's ever shown me any. Let's go, we're done with this mission," he replied. I looked down as we walked back to the academy, 'What about me?'

Naga's POV

"No, you guys go ahead. I m gonna go hang out with Hinata," Himeko said with a fake smile. I watched her walk away from us. "She's not very happy," Yochimu said with concern. I nodded and turned the other way heading towards the center of the village. 'I wonder why she's so upset' Angel popped up next to Rutenma, "Maybe it's because of what you said. She's still confused about ya'll's past. What you said didn't help." I looked down, 'You're probably right, damn!' As Yochimu and I walked past the bookstore a girl with purple hair and a pile of books in her arms ran into me, knocking both of us down. Yochimu was laughing at me because he knew it was going to happen. "Oh! I'm so sorry." the girl said quietly, getting to her knees and bowing towards me. I blinked, "Don't worry about it." She looked up and her eyes widened, a small blush came over her face. I stood up and offered her my hand as Yochimu picked up the girl's books. She slowly took my hand and I pulled her up. Yochimu smiled as he handed her her books. "Thank you," she said quietly, keeping her head down. Yochimu and I took in her appearance and slightly muscular build, "You're a ninja," Yochimu stated. She nodded. "You're not from this village. Are you here for the Chunin Exams?" I asked. She nodded, her blush becoming redder. "Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded and quietly ran off. We watched her go, "Well that wasn't strange." I sighed and we kept walking. "Where are we going?" Yochimu asked. "I wanted to get some more weights for my arms and legs," I answered. Yochimu nodded in understanding and we kept walking.

Kyoki's POV

"You ssshhhould kill thisssss brat," Kyoki. I sighed and shook my head, "She still talking to you?" Himeko asked walking beside me. I nodded, "Yes, princess. She's quite annoying. Are all demons like this?" She shook her head, "Not all of them." I sighed, "What were you doing before I ran into you?" "I was looking for Hinata, but she's training," she answered. I nodded my head as we turned the corner and was greeted with the sight of two foreign ninjas. They were talking quietly when Konohamaru ran into him. "That's gotta smart!" the boy dressed in black with face paint said. Naruto was not but ten feet away, "Konohamaru!" "Unnnh" Konohamaru groaned as the boy picked him up. "That hurt, snotface!" the boy said. The girl with four blonde pony tails sighed, "Knock it off. You re gonna get it as it is!" I stared at the boy and glanced at Himeko. She was fuming. "Put him down, you big ape!" Naruto yelled. The older boy smiled over at Naruto, "I just want to play with him a little while we re waiting for the nuisance to get here!" "Oww!" Konohamaru yelled out as the boy shook him slightly. "You!" Naruto yelled, attacking head on. Himeko turned to me as Naruto was thrown back, "We can t just stand here." I nodded my understanding. She turned and dashed forward, faster than Naruto did. The boy noticed her as he was speaking to Naruto, "What a wimp! Is that the best Konoha s genin can do?" Himeko smirked as she drew closer, about two feet away the boy tried to punch her, she ducked and slid under him, and I lunged. I kicked, he dropped Konoharamu and growled. Konoharamu scurried over to the others as the boy turned and grabbed the hand the Himeko attempted to punch him with. Her eyes widened as he reached around and grabbed her braids. He yanked her around and she cursed him. "Himeko!" I yelled, my eyes widening. "Meko! Hey! You in the black pig suit! Release her now and I'll go easy on you, goon!" Naruto yelled, mad beyond belief. I glared at the boy as Sakura held Naruto in a choke hold. "You're starting to annoy me!" The boy said.

I reached into my kunai pouch and started to pull out a shurinken. "First off, I'm allergic to shrimp! he said yanking Himeko's hair. She snarled at him and swiped her hand at him. "Bad enough that you're short little girl. You're disrespecting you elders! You make me want to kill her!" he said pulling out a kunai. "Meko!" Naruto yelled, pulling away from Sakura. I lifted the shurinken ready to throw it. "I... will not be held responsible for this." the girl said. "You-" Naruto yelled, his anger rising along with mine. "So, I'll finish this little girly shrimp... And move on to the jumbo shrimp over there," the boy said positioning the kunai to plunge it into Himeko. She glared up at him. "You're an idiot if you think you can kill me," she said calmly as Naruto ran forward, I sensed that the one boy from Naruto's team was up in the tree behind us. I adjusted my aim for the kunai as the boy threw a rock. The boy in black stumbled backwards letting go of both Himeko and the kunai. I let my shuriken fly and knock the kunai off course. The kunai fell into the ground, a foot from Himeko. She plucked both the kunai and the shuriken from the ground and stood up. She looked back up at Sasuke and nodded small thanks as he turned his eyes to the boy. "Tell me what are you guys doing in our village?" he asked. "It's Sasuke!" Sakura yelled. "So?" Himeko and Naruto asked as he stood next to her checking up on her. "Oh, look another little brat." The boy in black said. "Get lost," Sasuke answered. "Ooo how cool!" Konohamaru's friends and Sakura gushed. "Naruto you suck! I can't believe we looked up to you!" Konohamru said to Naruto. "Don't be stupid. I could have handled that loser if Sasuke hadn't butted in!" Naruto replied. "Riiight." I looked at Naruto sympathetically. "Come down, little squirrel!" the boy yelled up at Sasuke. I froze. "You feel him, yessss?" my residual demon asked. I looked up and over behind Sasuke. "Think you pretty smart, don't you?" the boy said.

I could see red hair on someone hanging upside down. "Tell me you're not planning to use the crow!" the girl yelled at the boy. "Kankuro! Don't!" a voice yelled out, "You're a disgrace to our entire village!" the red head showed himself. "Gaara-san," Himeko whispered next to me quietly. "G-Gaara..." The boy named Kankuro said. Sasuke was glaring at Gaara. "It annoys me that you'd lose control in a quarrel with children! Have you forgotten why we came here?" Gaara asked in his cool voice. "But Gaara .They started it! The little one slammed me!" Kankuro said. "Shut up or I'll kill you." Gaara stated. Kankuro shivered, "You re right. I was out of line." The girl smiled fearfully, "We're sorry okay Gaara? Really, really sorry!" Gaara looked over to Sasuke, "Sorry about my friends." In a whirl of sand Gaara was between the other foreign ninja. "I know we're a little early... But we didn't come here to play around," Gaara said to his teammates. "I swear it won't happen again." Kankuro answered. "Let's go," Gaara said turning away. "Wait!" Sakura yelled. They turned back. I glanced at Sakura then back to Gaara. "Yes?" Gaara asked. "According to your headbands, you three come from the village hidden in the sand. Your country is one of Konoha's allies. But according to our treaty, your ninja are not permitted to cross the border without authorization. State your business! We can't just let you go your merry way!" Sakura said with a sudden confidence. Himeko spoke up, "They wouldn't have gotten in if they didn't have a legitimate reason, Sakura." "Ever heard of the old saying about it being darkest at the base of the brightest lighthouse?" the girl said showing her travel papers, "Weren't you informed?" The others were quiet. Himeko stepped forward, "You're here to take the Chunin Exams, correct?" The girl nodded. "As you guessed, that's what we're here for, and we're from the Hidden Sand Village." Naruto gave a confused face, "What's the Chunin Exams?" Himeko sighed and looked over to me ignoring the girl as she explained to the others. "How do you know that boy, Gaara?" I asked curiously. "I know all three of them. As demon princess, at a very young age I had to meet all meaningful demons. Including the Jinchuriki. Gaara and Naruto are both such people. Naruto holds the Kyuubi and Gaara holds Shuukaku. I never met Naruto until I moved here. I know Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari. I visited their village." She answered quietly. "Listen, you! When you ask someone a question, it s considered good manners to listen to their answer!" Temari yelled at Naruto. Sasuke jumped from his spot in the tree and landed in front of Sakura. "Hey! You there! What s your name?" "Huh? W-who me?" Temari asked, blushing. "No! I was talking to the spook beside you," Sasuke answered. Gaara stared at him, "Gaara of the Desert, at your service. And you are?" Sasuke smirked, "Uchina Sasuke." Gaara nodded then turned to Himeko and I, "And you two?" I blinked, "I'm Kyoki." Himeko looked Gaara in the eye, "Izou Himeko." All three of the Sand Ninja's eyes widened. Then Naruto burst forward, "Hey! Hey! Don't you want to know my name?" "No. Let's go," Gaara said.

Sound Team's POV

"Sasuke! I ain't gonna take this" the blonde yelled, "Where do you get off sticking your nose in?" "What do you think? None of them are of any importance except the Konoha raven-hair, the spook from the sand, the red head princess, and Kyoki. Keep an eye on them."

Himeko's POV

I sighed as I looked at Nienogu,"So, I know you have fire type chakra. What else is there?" Nienogu looked up,"Um...we have psychic abilities." I blinked,"Really?" She nodded. I smirked and took in her strange eyes, pure black except for a red leaf symbol. "Ok, let's try it!" I said to her. She nodded and fluttered in front of my face, "I'm not exactly sure how this works. But here goes nothin'!" She took a breath and her eyes turned white with green leaf symbols,"Niiiii~" My vision halfed, I could see in front of me but also myself, as if from Nienogu's eyes. "Second sight," she whispered. "Whoa! What about telepathy?" I asked. "I don't know..." she answered as a boy with silver hair walked by. "Try it on him," I said. She sighed and turned to the boy,"Niiii~ Mind invasioin." I blinked as foreign thoughts entered my mind,"Kobe, don't mess this up. Kobe, don't mention the mission. Kobe, don't do this, Kobe don't do that! Give me a break Zen'ya! I don't mess up every mission..." "So I guess his name is Kobe," Nienogu said. I nodded,"Heeeey, could you communicate back and forth with the others?" Nienogu looked thoughtful,"Hold on..." She landed on my shoulder letting her eyes transform back. Then the leaf turned purple while the rest turned green, then it all turned pure white,"Niiii~" I blinked and my vision seemed to brighten. 'Ru? Rutenma?' I heard in my head. "Eh? Nienogu?" something answered. "It worked!" Nienogu squawked happily. "Rutenma...what's going on?" I heard Naga's voice in my head ask. "Telepathy," both Nienogu and Rutenma answered. 'Naga... Let Yochimu know, I have to do something,' I said looking at Nienogu, giving her the signal to stop.

* * *

I sighed as I came upon the academy, Naga and Yochimu standing outside with Sasuke and Sakura. "Hey guys!" I said, smiling. "Hn," both Sasuke and Naga answered, then glared at each other. "Hi Himeko," Sakura said politely. "Hey Himeko, got your paper?" Yochimu asked. I nodded,"Yeah, let's go." Naga and Yochimu nodded, following me inside. When we reached the second floor we were met by the sight of a boy in green getting kicked back. "Is someone as talentless as you really planning to take the chunin exams? Why bother?" the boy, who kicked the green clad one, said,"Bunch of wet-behind-the-ears snotnoses!" "You said it," the boy next to him exclaimed. "Please...we're begging you...let us in," Ten Ten said. 'Ten Ten is taking the exam?' I asked myself,'that must be her team.' I turned to Naga and Yochimu,"We're still on the second floor right?" They nodded,"Yeah. So that's not room 301. Let's just go around." I nodded and followed them. I saw Ten Ten get knocked down next to her teammate,"Why is she acting so weak?" A few minutes later when we reached the third floor we met up with the green clad boywho was on Ten Ten's team. "Hello!" he said chipperly. I waved as Naga and Yochimu nodded. "I'm Rock Lee. You are Himeko, correct?" he asked. I nodded. "What's it to you?" Naga asked stepping forward. 'He's been like that since...that night' "Nothing much. Ten Ten, my teammate, speaks highly of you," he answered.

I smiled,"Oh! Yes, Ten Ten has told me about you! It was nice to meet you, but we would like to get to the exam room." "Of course! I was waiting on the Uchiha anyways," he said. We nodded and kept walking. When we made it to the door of room 301, Kakashi and Myouri were standing outside. "Kakashi? Myouri-sensei?" I asked. Naga and Yochimu seemed as confused as I was. "Hey guys!" Myouri said excitedly. I blinked. "Why are you guys up her?" Youchimu asked. "Well I'm here for you guys!" Myouri exclaimed as she grabbed all three of us into a hug,"I'm so proooud! My first team! Already taking the chunin exams!" "Get her off! Get her off!" Naga yelled, struggling against Myouri. "Myouri-senseiiii!" Yochimu exclaimed, also struggling. I just giggled,"What about you Kakashi?" "For my own team of course. I want to make sure Sakura comes. Only teams of three," he answered. I blinked,"Wow...well then." Myouri let go of us,"Ok, guys, you're all ready! Go shead and head in, be careful." We nodded and turned to the double doors. Kakashi stopped me before we could enter,"Himeko, I'm proud of you as well, good luck." Kakashi gave me a quick hug and let us enter. We entered into a classroom full of other genins from many villages. I looked around as everyone glared at us. "Ah! Hinata!" I exclaimed glomping my best girlfirend. "Oh! Himeko-san...It's nice to see you," she said quietly, smiling. I pouted as the guys greeted each other,"Aw. Hinata, I told you not to call me that, call me Himeko!" She giggled,"I'm sorry Himeko." I smiled, Hinata isn't really all that shy she just acts that way when she knows Naruto is around. About that time I heard the doors opening and Naruto's voice ringing out,"Look out everybody, 'cause here we come!"

Yochimu's POV

I smirked as team seven came in, clearly shocked. "Oh look. It's that team. Idiots," KIba said from beside me. "Oh gods. Another fangirl," I said groaning. Himeko caught Naga's attention,"Looks like a cat-fight between Sakura and Ino." Naga's pulse increased slightly. 'Does he like one of them? He didn't react to team seven, but Ino... He likes Ino!' I stared laughing outloud,"That's priceless!" "Um...are you ok?" Kiba asked. "Really Naga? You like her?" I asked. I felt his heated gaze on me,"Shut it, Kusa." My laughing doubled. Kiba sighed and decided to meet up with the rest of the rookie 12. "Hey! There you are!" Kiba yelled at them. "Uh...Hi...," Hinata said to the group. "Looks like the gang's all here," Kiba said smirking. "Including you... unfortunately!" Shikamaru retorted. "So... I guess all four of this year's newbie trios decided to apply, hunh?" Kiba said walking forward. "I wonder far we'll all get," Himeko said thoughtfully. Kiba turned to Sasuke,"What do you think... Sasuke?" Sasuke smirked,"Trying to psych us by acting cool, Kiba?" "Who's acting? The way we've trained, no way can you beat us," Kiba chuckled. "Oh, shut up! You guys won't even beat me, much less Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. "I-I'm sorry, Naruto... Kiba didn't mean that the way it sounded..." Hinata stuttered. I put my hand on her shoulder,"Don't worry about them. They're both a little head strong." She sighed and nodded. Naruto turned to us,"Hunh?" "Would you guys... do us all a favor and just shut up?" a voice said from behind us. We turned to "see" a boy with white hair and glasses. "You four gangs of would-be hotshots are all genin, right? All wet-behind-the-ears and runny-nosed! This isn't a school field trip, you know," he said. Himeko stepped forward,"And you would be?" "Name's Kabuto. So what? You kids need to open your eyes," he replied. "Why?" Sakura asked looking behind her. Everyone but my team became nervous suddenly, and I could feel the heated glares of the ninjas. "Watch out for the group behind you. They're Amagakure, those-who-hide-in-the-rain, and they've got very short fuses," Kabuto said. "Oh," Sakura said nervously. "Everyone's on edge, waiting to take the exam. I wanted to give you a heads-up before someone snaps and beats the crap out of you," Kabuto said with a smirk in his voice. "I wish they would," Naga scoffed quietly.

"But it's probably unavoidable. Like all rookies, you think you already know everything. I remember what it was like," Kabuto said. I stood in-between Naga and Himeko,"I don't like this guy. He acts as if he knows everything about us." They nodded, not liking him either. "I don't trust him. Seems like a snake to me," Himeko said. I tuned back into what Kabuto was saying,"Cut, okay... The least I can do is give you sweet little babies some vital intelligence on what you're in for..." he pulled out some cards,"with these shinobi skill cards." "Shinobi skill cards?" Sakura asked. "To put it simply, they contain information about the skills we use, transformed into symbols and burned into the cards using chakras. It took me four years to collect all the intelligence needed for this exam. In all, there are almost 200 cards. They look blank, don't they? The only way you can read the data on the cards..." Kabuto started to mess with the cards on the floor. "What's he doing?" Ino asked. I felt Naga twitch next to me. I snickered. "Is by using my own personal chakra. Each set is linked to it's possessor, for example, cards like this one..." Kabuto continued. "It's some kind of combination map and bar graph, in three deminsions! What kind of intelligence is this?" Shikamaru asked. "It shows how many applicants each shinobi nation is sending to this session of the chunin exams," Kabuto explained. "Do you also have dossier cards? Cards for each individual applicant?" Sasuke asked. "Haha... Why someone here you have a particular interest in?" Kabuto asked,"I'll admit these are far from complete, but I've burned a set of dossier cards for the current pool of applicants..." I ignored the rest of what he was saying,' I could find out about that girl, the purpled haired one with the books.' Kabuto was showing Sasuke two cards, one was the boy from earlier, Rock Lee, and the other a red headed boy I believe. "Kabuto-san," I called out. "He looked up at me,"Yeah?" "Would you mind looking up Konoha team 11? Myouri cell 11. And another ninja, girl, purple hair and gold eyes." I could feel the rest of the rookie 12 staring at me.

"That's a bit more challenging. Here! Myouri cell 11, consists of Izou Himeko, Kusa Yochimu, and Naga. Completed several missions. No said ranks. That's all the information I have on this... wait... You're team 11. Why did you want to see your own team?" he asked. "To prove a point. I still want to know about that girl," I replied. "Fine. Her name is Zen'ya. Kasoukioku Zen'ya. One of the six ninjas from the sound. That's all I really have," he said. I nodded,'So her name is Zen'ya.' "Kohona, Suna, Ame, Kusa, Taki, Oto... This year every hidden village has sent outstanding junior-level genin here to compete. I don't know much about Oto, the Village Hidden in sound. It's part of a new, smal nation, so intelligence on it is lacking," Himeko was furious. I could feel it. 'He completely left out Rakkatsu.' "Every other competing village is well-respected, home to some formidably powerful shinobi..." "Anybody besides me suddenly feeling kind of outclassed?" Hinata asked. "What you're trying to tell us is...everyone here..." Sakura began. "Oh, yeah. They're all like Lee and Gaara. Elite, hand-picked shinobi, the best young ninja in the world." I sighed and took Himeko's hand, trying to calm her down. Naga had also put his hand on her shoulder. We lead her away from the group. A minute later we heard Naruto yell out,"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! And none of you are gonna beat me!" Himeko sighed as she looked back at him. "Why are those Sound Nin attacking Kabuto? It's a good thing we left when we did," Naga said. "Would everybody please just shut up?"

Himeko's POV

There in front of us stood a of higher ranked ninja. The examiners. "Sorry to have kept you waiting. My name is Morino Ibiki. I'm the procter and cheif examiner for the first part of the exam," the man was scarred and wore his forhead procector as a bandana. Most of the genin were scared. Ibiki pointed to the back of the room,"You... The kids from the Sound Village! You can't carry on any way you please when the exam's about to start! Or do you want to be disquallified?" The one with fur on his back spoke up,"Sorry, sir... It's our first exam, and we got a little carried away." I rolled my eyes,'Oh, please.' "Is that so? Then it's high time someone laid down a few ground rules. From this point forward, there will be no more fighting without the express permission of the examining officer... And even if that permission is granted, anything that endangers another applicant's life is strictly forbidden. Any of you little piglets who break that rule are out. Disqualified. No second chances. Got that?" Ibiki asked. I blinked,'Well then.' "So this test is for little girly men?" one of the Sound team asked. The examiners sneered. "As you wish. The first part of the Exams is about to commence. Turn in your written applications, take one of these seating assignment cards and report directly to the seat indicated. When everyone's seated, we'll pass out the written part of the test," Ibiki said. Needless to say, we were all confused. And Naruto had to pretend to be the worse,"A-A PAPER TEST?" A few minutes later we were all sitting in our spots. I checked on where the rest of my team was. Naga sat three seats in front of me. He looked back, catching my eye, then turned to look a few seats down my row, Yochimu sat seven seats away on my right. "Papers face down until I give the signal. Now listen up. There are a few big rules that pertain to this first test. I'll write them on the blackboard and explain them all, but I'm not taking questions, so listen carefully. I will say this only once. Rule number one! Each one of you tarts out here with 10 points. The test has 10 questions, each worth one point. For each question you get wrong, we subtract a point from you. Get all 10 right, and you retain the 10 points you have. But if, for example, you answer three questions incorrectly, we take your 10 points... subtract one point for every wrong answer... and your total drops down to seven." "Rule number two... This written test is still a team event. Passing or failing will be determined by the sum of the points held by all three members of each cell. the object is for each team to have as few deductions as possible from it's joint 30-point total," Ibiki exlained.

I heard someone's head hit a desk. I looked over to see Sakura spring up with a red mark on her forhead,"W-WAIT A SECOND! The whole concept of the starting points and the deductions is hard enough to follow. But what is this 'team total' you're talking about?" "Did you not hear the part about 'no questions'? We have our reasons. Shut up and listen. You might learn something. This next bit is crucial. Rule number three: if, during the course of the exam, a candidate does anything out of the ordinary... in other words, anything that leads the proctors to determine that he or she has cheated, we subtract two points from each member of the cheater's team," Ibiki explained. 'Wouldn't normal people know not to cheat? And why just two points? Why not kick us out?' "Oh!" Sakura exclaimed. "Exactly! In all probability, some of you will run through your entire allowance of points during the test. If so, you'll be failed and asked to leave," Ibiki continued. One of the examiners spoke up,"I'll be looking over your shoulders when you least expect it." "If you let the proctors catch you cheating, you'll bring yourself and your friends down! If you aspire to become chunin... If you want to be the best shinobi you can be... Then you'd better acting like you already are!" Ibiki continued,"One more thing... If any individual loses all ten of his or her points, that person's entire cell, regardless of how the other two members do, will be disqualified!" I blinked,'Well damn, my teammates aren't the brightest crayons out there... they better pull through.' "You have one hour... starting... NOW!" I flipped my paper over and went to the first problem,'A cryptography? The hell? We didn't really go over this, I can only make out a few words.' I moved on until the tenth question,'Question number 10: This quetsion will not be provided until forty-five minutes into the exam. At that time, please answer the proctor's question to the best of your ability. Damn!' I glanced down at my wrist,'Nienogu? Could you get me the answers? I know it's cheating but... WAIT! That's it! The emphasis on cheating, two point deduction...' I smirked,'A test we can't possibly pass, ninja who started writing right at the begining. We cheat! Gathering info is the job of chunin, or some anyways.' Nienogu giggled,"I'll get the answers for you, Princess. Niiii~ Invasive Sight!" My vision split, one blank paper(mine) and one full of answers. I quickly started copying.

Naga's POV

I sighed as I stared at my blank paper,'I don't know how to answer these.' "Let me then!" Angel said popping up. He flew down the row a little bit and started calling out answers. I quickly wrote them down. "Rutenma? Naga?" I heard Himeko ask into my mind. I glanced down at my wrist to see a pair of red eyes with a black leaf. 'Himeko?' I asked. "Good! You're there. Do you have the answers?" she asked me. 'Yeah, I do. What about Yochimu? Have you checked on him?' "Not yet. Wanna help? I haven't talked to him this way yet," she said. I sighed,'Ok, Rutenma, contact Yochimu and Ao-suzume.' "Gotchya boss! Ruuuu~!" Rutenma answered,"Yo! Ao!" 'You there Yochimu?' I asked. "Yeah, sup?" Yochimu answered. "Got the answers?" Himeko asked. "Nope! Heh, I'm blind remember?" Yochimu answered. I heard Himeko sigh,"Yochimu. There's no need to be a smart ass!" I chuckled silently. Himeko then proceeded to give Yochimu the answers, I semi blocked them out, opting to watch the ninja around me. "Five times? Me? What prof do you have?" a guy stood up,"How could you possibly watch this many students at once?" The proctor he was yelling at disappeared and pinned him against the wall,"Listen up and listen good. We proctors are the elite. Even in a group as skilled as the one gathered here today, we are far and away the best. We miss nothing! You got that kids?" He moved closer to the genin,"You feel this? Well, I am as skilled as I am powerful." 'I like this guy,' I thought, forgetting about Youchimu and Himeko. "You woud. We're done. We have about three minutes left," Himeko said. "I'm worried abput this tenth question," Yochimu said. I sighed,'We'll pass, don't worry.' We severed our connection. I watched a guy in a black cat looking suit go to the bathroom. "Alright! Forty-five minutes have passed. get ready for the tenth question. And before we get to the tenth question itself... I'm adding one more new rule," Ibiki said. I glared at him,'Another rule?' I glanced over at Angel on my shoulder. "Don't worry about it Naga." I nodded as the guy came back from the bathroom. "Heh... looks like you're in luck," Ibiki said,"The time you've spent playing with dolls hasn't been completely wasted. Don't worry about it. Sit down." He turned and looked at us out of the corner of his eye,"Let me explain. This rule...is absolute. First...you must choose... whether to accept or reject the tenth question!"

A blonde with four pomytails spoke up,"Ch-choose? What happens if someone doesn't acccept the question?" "If you reject the question and don't even try to answer it, you'll lose all your points immediately and fail! And both your teammates will fail right along with you," Ibiki explained. "Say what?" "Then why would anyone choose to reject it?" some genin asked. "Because... f the other rule. If you try to answer the question, and you get it wrong... You will never be permitted to apply for the Chunin Exams again. Not ever," Ibiki said. "You can't be serious. That's ridiculous! There are ninja here who've sat for the Chunin Exams more than once already! We know there are!" Kiba yelled. "Heh heh... Just your rotten luck. I wasn't making rules in the past years. I am now. I've been up front with you. You can take a failing grade now, and try again later. Anyone who has doubts would be smart to reject the tenth question right now. Come back and reapply next year, and the year after that. Ready? Then let's bagin. Those who choose not to accept should raise their hands. Once their number has been confirmed, they will leave the room." Ibiki explained. 'This is risky... should one of us raise our hands? No. we've made it this far.' I glanced back at Yochimu, feeling my stare he nodded in my direction,'He's not gonna give up.' I looked behind me up at Himeko. She caught my eye and looked down at me. She rested her head on her hand in a bored manner. I smirked,'Should have known, she'd never give up.' Lots of teams ended up quiting before Naruto started to raise his hand. 'Why...why is Naruto raising his hand?' Naruto's hand slammed down,"Never underestimate me! I don't quit, and I won't run! I'l accept your stupid question! Even if I risk ending up a rookie for the rest of my life... I'll still become Lord Hokage, even if I can only make it by pure stubornness. I don't care! I'm not afraid of you!" I smirked,'Only Naruto.' "I'll ask you one last time. This is a decision that could affect the rest of your life. Quit now, while you still have the chance," Ibiki said. "I never go back on my word. That's... my shinobi way!" Naruto answered. 'Thanks to Naruto, no one else will quit. He'd make a good Hokage.' "Good call. So, everyone who is still here... You've just passed the first exam!"

* * *

**A/N: Well there's chapter nine. If you havent yet read the Myouri Chronicles...it goes hand in hand with this.**


	11. Forest of Death II: Realizations

Chapter 11  
Forest of Death II; Realizations

Himeko's POV  
"Himeko darling...your training will begin soon. But for now...we can talk," the angel, my mother said to me as she held me in her arms. "Mom...I've missed you. I thought...the last time was a dream," I closed my eye and squeezed. "It is...but it is real. I have to train you to take my place. But we'll talk more about that later. What have you been doing?," my mother cooed at me, brushing my hair back. "Training wth Naga. He's helped me with my taijutsu. And I found out the Kusa clan, Yochimu's clan, helped with the founding of Demon Country and Stars," I sat up and smiled at my mother. "Ooooo, boys. Do you have a crush? Do you like someone?," she asked with an evil grin. "No!," I answered quickly, my cheeks flushing. "Oh? Who is it? Yochimmu? Naga?" I reddened even more at the mention of Naga. "Ohhh? Naga is it? Is he cute?," she asked quickly. "Mooom! I...I don't like...I...I don't know. He's my team mate..." I looked away.

"Himeko...that just makes it better. It means you can trust him. You know...your father and I were an a team before we were together," she hugged me again. "Really?" She nodded,"Yep, and I couldn't of asked for a better partner. Now tell me, what's the story?" I looked down,"The first time we met was when I first entered the academy. I had left my hair down one day and my classmates decided to dye it purple. Upset, at lunch I went out the front of the academy. There was a boy sitting on the steps complaining about the bandage around his eyes. We argued about it for a few minutes before he pulled it off, revealing beautiful pink eyes. Honestly that's when I started to fall in...fall in love with him. I got the mysterious boy to take a picture with me. After that I didn't see him for around four years. When I entered the last year of the academy he was in my class. At the time I didn't know it was him. When we met again, we were constantly at each other's throats. We ended up on the same team. I thought it was the end of the world. then one day we agreed, I'd help him with his eyes if he helped me with my taijutsu. That day it stormed and I freaked out. He took me to his house. After I woke up from passing out, I found the picture. The picture of us from that day. We haven't been quite the same. I don't know what to do. Mom... I love him! I'm in love with him. What should I do?"

"Whatever your heart tells you," she answered. "She's been out for awhile," a familar voice said. My mother's image started to blur. "No!," I yelled springing forward. My world shattered and Ino was sitting in front of me. "Himeko? Are you alright?," she asked. "Huh...wha? What's going on?," I asked confused. "You've been out for two days," Yochimu said from my side. "What?" I snapped over at him. Naga was kneeling beside me with Yochimu behind him. Shikamaru and Choji were on my other side. "What day is it?" I asked looking around. "Day three,"Naga answered. I looked at him with my eyes wide,"Day three?!" He nodded. "Yeah, Himeko! When we got here you were out cold. What happened?," Ino asked. I noticed Naga's cheeks color slightly. I looked back at Ino,"Nothing."

After about an hour Ino's team left. I couldn"t get it out of my head as we walked towards the tower. How Naga reacted to Ino. To blush at her voice. To avoid looking at her, to seem shy! I looked at his back. Who am I kidding, I never stood a chance. Naga hates me, at best I'm just a team mate. He's into Ino, not me! I sighed. "Himeko," Naga said stopping and turning around,"Are you still pissed at me?" I looked at his back,"Can't be. We have a truce. I'll be pissed at you afterwards." Naga smirked at me over his shoulder before jumping off. We followed suit.

We ran through the trees until I stumbled,"Ah!" I tumbled through the air and landed on my back, "Shit!" Yochimu and Naga were by my side in a second. "What happened?," Naga asked. "Are you okay?," Yochimu asked. I hissed as I untangled one of my ankles from some ninja wire. "It's a trap!," Naga yelled. Shuriken and kunai came flying at us. "Get down!," Naga yelled as his eyes glowed. The air around us started to spin. Within seconds we were surrounded by a mini whirl wind. All the shuriken and kunai twirled around. Within seconds the whirl wind dispersed. All the weapons fell to the ground harmless. Naga fell to his knees, his breathing labored. "Naga!," I yelled crawling up to him. "I'm okay..." he breathed out. I glared up at the ninja as they appeared. "Damn! They're not dead," one of them yelled. I growled and flew through my hand signs,"Fire Dragon Jutsu!" The dragon flew from my mouth snarling at the three ninja. One of them screamed as the flaming beast surrounded them. Yochimu stood and punched the ground twice. The ninja fell into a round hole. The dragon dispersed. Yochimu stepped up to the hole and glared down,"What scroll do you have?" "Heaven," one of them coughed. Naga stood up and walked to the edge of the hole and pulled a small capsule from his pouch. "Thanks for the scroll," Naga said as he dropped the capsule. It exploded with gas. "What was that?," I asked walking next to him. "Sleeping gas," he answered as he dropped in among the unconcious ninja. "Here!" he called up and threw me the scroll.

I yawned as we walked into the tower. It was almost pitch black outside. There wew a few teams thee as well. Gaara's team, one of the sound teams, and Hinata's team. We picked a distant corner to sleep in. "Himeko..." Yochimu began as I sat down. "Hm?" I looked to see Naga and Yochimu exchanging a look. Subconciously, I noticed Yochimu had his headband loosened and around his neck. Yochimu 'looked' at me,"The first day...when you were attacked...what was that about?" I sighed and looked away," You remeber the mark that I've always had on my back?" "The one that's not there now?" Naga asked. I nodded,"It was a seal. My father had sealed my kekkai genkai. At the age of five, I was already through three levels of the blood limit. It was unheard of. My father called in a couple of favors, Tsunade and Orichimaru. The man that attacked us,that snake, was Orichimaru. He was extremly intrested when they observed me. As you both know now I'm a princess, royal blood with that much power, it's uncommon. I fought with one of Konaha's own ANBU, Uchiha Itachi," I laughed humouressly,"I was in love with him. But he was torn away from all of us, by that snake," I sighed, "Anyways, Tsunade saw the way Orichimaru looked at me and told my father to seal my blood limit." "When I was six, he did. Orichimaru wants the power of my kekkai genkai. That's why he broke the seal," I closed my eyes. "What exactly is your blood limit?," Naga asked. "It's called Hoshi Kai," I answered looking at him,"Chakra flows through our eyes, allowing us to see all forms of chakra. The first level, Hoshi Shekai, allows the user to see five elements: Wind, Fire, Water, Earth, and Lightning. The second level, Hoshi Rokku, another element is added; plants and wood. Third and final level, Hoshi Izou Kai, two more elements are added, Light and Dark. With this power you can manipulate all the elements and perform jutsus without hand signs," I explained.

Yochimu 'looked' at me in thought,"You said Orichimaru tore Uchiha Itachi away from you...how?" I looked away from them,"Do you know about the Uchiha Massacare?" They both nodded. "Supposedly, Itachi killed his entire clan. Except for his little brother, Sasuke. What really happened was Orichimaru came for the clan's eyes. Sasuke was at school and Itachi was returning from a mission. When Itachi got there he found Orichimaru trying to get his parent's eyes. He wouldn't let that happen. They fought. Orichimaru escaped. That's when Sasuke came in, to see Itachi over his dead parents. Itachi made a decision then, revenge. The rest is history," I finished sadly. "Were you really in love with the Uchiha?" Naga asked. I looked at him,"Yeah. I was engaged to him before the massacare," Naga looked at me from under his lashes,"Do you still love him?" I froze staring at him. "All he is now is a brother," I answered slowly. 'Besides, how can I love him...if I'm in love with you?' I wish I could tell him...but I can't. He doesn't even like me.

Naga sighed and layed down. I spoke up before we all fell asleep, "After this is over, I need to talk to you both." They both answered an afirmative. A few minutes later Naga started humming something familiar. 'I know I've heard this before.' I thought,' Hush child ~ Be not afraid ~ .' I gasped silently,'He sung this to me that one time. In the thunder storm. But why would he...?!' With that thought I layed down and fell asleep.


	12. Forest of Death III: Determination

Chapter 12  
Forest of Death III; Determination

Yochimu's POV  
It was the fourth day and that morning I had seen her. Zen'ya from the Sound. She was beautiful. And I was determined to talk to her. "Yochimu...you're being creepy," Naga said from behind me. I moved my head in his direction,"How so?" "You've been stalking this chick since you saw her team come in. How the hell is that not creepy?" "She doesn't know?" I asked. He sighed,"Just go fucking talk to her!" I dodged the kick he sent at me,"Fine!"

~Attempt 1~  
Plan: "Accidently run into her!"  
'Here she comes!' I slowly walked around the corner as she did. And ran into her teammate. "Watch it!" the blue haired ninja snarled. Zen'ya kept walking by, but quitely spoke to he teammate," Stop fratinizing, Tamaki-san," Tamaki scoffed and caught up with her.  
Result: Failure.

~Attempt 2~  
Plan: "Accidently almost hit her!"  
'Okay! Pretend to be practicing kunai throwing!' Zen'ya was walking pretty close while reading. I adjusted my aim and threw the kunai so it would fly right in front of her face. She quickly caught the kunai and threw it back without looking away from her book. I barely caught the kunai.  
Result: Failure.

Attempt 3  
Plan: "Just go up and talk to her"  
'Third times the charm! I can do this!' I slowly came up behind her,"Um...excuse me?" I asked, gathering all my courage. She turnedaround and looked at me dully but curiously. "Yes?," she asked quitely. I gulped,"Um...you're Zen'ya right?" she nodded, but stopped mid-nod and seemed to look at my headband before answsering out loud,"Yes I am." I smiled,"I don't know if you recognize me or not, but a few days ago we ran into each other outside the bookstore." She looked up it thought,"No, I only ran into one guy." I could feel the heat from her blush,"He had black hair, not green. You weren't there. Tell me, do you know the guy I ran into?" I gawked at her,'She doesn't remember me? But she remembers Naga?!' I sighed,"Yeah, I do. He's my teammate." "Oh!" she exclaimed quitely and started to blush just as bad as Hinata. I walked off as she stared off into space.  
Result: FAILURE!

I came back to the team's spot silently. "So...how'd it go?" Naga asked. I didn't eventurn my head to him,"I hate you." Naga was shocked into silence. "Yochimu, what happened?" Himeko asked quickly. "She remembered him and not me..." I answered in a growl. "No! Not that! Your face...it has these red markings. You're not bleeding are you?" she asked concerned I blinked and felt my cheeks, there were two slightly curved marks. they were also raised like scars would be. "Wait... I've seen those before... All the ANBU in your family have them!" Himeko exclaimed. I froze.

My family had this strange tradition. To become Clan leader you must have total balance of mind and body. Our family, the Kusa, is commonly an earth based chakra family. Most ninja with earth based chakra tend to be strong in body but not mind. There are two stages to becoming the true heir of the Clan. The red and the gold. My clan is known as the ANBU Clan and all of the ANBU from my family have passed the first stage of succession, red. This leaves red marks on our cheeks to show that we have gained something vital to lead the Clan, something that most of the time goes against our nature. Apparently, I've never really been all that determined in anything I do, then she showed. I will always be determined to gain her attention. Determination. A vital quality of a great Clan leader. One day, I will be Clan leader, I've gained the determination to do. Especially that now, I am a true heir to the Clan.


	13. The Tower: Preliminaries Begin!

Chapter 13  
The Tower; Preliminaries Begin!

Himeko's POV  
It was the last day of the the second exam and it was time to open our scrolls in our designated room. I yawned as I follwed Naga and Yochimu,"So, what do you think the scrolls are for?" "Who knows. Let's just go in," Naga sighed, walking through the door. Yochimu and I follwed. The room was pretty much empty. "Sooo...open the scroll?" Yochimu asked. I nodded, "I guess." Slowly, Yochimu and Naga opened the scrolls together. "What the hell?" Naga asked. I looked at the scrolls closely,"Drop 'em! They have summoning seals on them!" They quickly tossed them aside. After a few seconds of smoke a figure stepped out, "Hiya!" "Myouri-sensei?!" We all screamed. "Ooooh, I was so worried!" Myouri scooped us into her arms and squezzed. "Can't breath!" we gasped out. "Opps! Hehe..." she let us go. "What are you doing here Youri-Sensei?" I asked. She smiled,"Congratulate and lecture. I'm glad you made it! As for lecturing...You're mind and body need to be balanced basicly...I don't fell like lecturing." I smiled as Naga smirked and Yochimu chuckled.

We were escorted into a huge room, a statue of hands in a jutsu seal sat at the other end. The Hokage and all of the remaining team's sensei's. Our team stood in-between one of the sound teams and Gaara's team. I was looking at the team's that passed when Anko spoke up, "First off, for the second test...Congratulations on passing! Listen carefully, Hokage-sama will now explain the third test. Now Hokage-sama please." "Yes," Hogake-sama acknowledged,"For the coming third test...but before I explain that...there is somthing I'd like you to know." shock registered on almost eveeryone's face. "It concerns the true reason for this exam...Why do we have all the allianced countries taking the exam together? 'To promote friendship among countries, to raise the level of shinobi.' I don't want you to be confused about the true meaning...The exam is..." Everyone was silent, waiting for the Hokage to finish. "A replacement for war among the allied counties," he countinued,"If you go back in time, the current allies were enemies who fought each other over who would rule. In order to prevent wasteful fighting, the stage that these countries chose for battle...That is the origin of this chunin exam."

The Naruto yelled out,"Why the hell do we have to do that crap? Isn't this thing for deciding who's a chunin?" "It is a fact that this exam decides which shinobis have what it takes to become a chunin. But on the other hand, this exam has another side...where each county's shinobis risks their own life to protect their land's prestige." Ino spoke up,"Prestige?" "Watching this thrid exam will be leaders and influencial individuals from many countries who make up the clients of the shinobi, and the leaders of the countries will also be there to watch each of your battles. If the strength of a country is clear, that country will recive more clients." the Hogake countinued. "He's pretty much putting a lot of preasure on us. Clients will be determined by how we fight," Naga said quietly to us."And this will signal to potential enemy countries that 'Our village has this much power.' So it will send a potential message to the outsiders." the Hogake stated. "Yeah, but yeah!? Why do we have to risk our lives in battle?!" Kiba yelled out. "The strength of the country is the strength of the shinobi, and a shinobis true stength is born only through life-risking battle," he answered.

"This exam is a place to see a country's strength and show off your own strength. It only has meaning beacause lives are at risk. And that's why those that have come before you have fought in the chunin exam for this dream that is meaningful," the Hogake explained. "If that's true, then why do you say stuff about it being for 'friendship'?" Ten-Ten asked, looking slightly pissed. I closed my eyes slowly, 'None of them were raised to become a leader, they just can't quiet understand.' "I said it in the beginning, I don't want you to confuse the purpose of this. By losing life and establishing balance. This is the shape of friendship in the world of the shinobi," he answered. I could sense that several of the ninja were surprised. "Before we begin the third test I will tell you one more thing. This is not just a test...This is a life-risking battle. With your dreams and your country's prestige on the line," Hokage explined again. I glanced at Gaara as he started to speak, "I don't care what it is...Just hurry up and tell us what this life-risking battle entails." "Yes, I'd like to now explin the third test but..." Hokage-sama started. "Actually..." someone coughed.

A ninja appeared in front of the Hokage,"I apologize, Hogake-sama...From here on, as referee will you please allow me, Gekkon Hayate..." "By all means..." the Hokage submitted. The ninja stood and turned to us,"Hello everyone, I'm Hayate. Umm...Before the third test there's somthing I'd like you to do..." The entire time Hayate spoke he coughed, he also had dark circles under his eyes. "Is he sick?" I asked my team quietly."Umm...It's a preliminary for the third test to decide who gets to participate in the main event," Hayate countinued. "Too many of us passed the 2nd exam," Naga said. "They have to narrow the numbers," Yochimu conceded. "Preliminary? What do mean?!" Shikamaru yelled out. "Sensei...I don't understand this preliminary but...why aren't all the people here allowed to participate in the next test?" Sakura asked. "Umm...because the last 1st and 2nd test may have been too easy this year...We have a bit too many people remaining...According to the Chunin Exam Rules we must have a preliminary and reduce the number of participants for the 3rd test..." 'They were right of course.' "As Hokage-sama indicated earlier, there will be many quests at the 3rd test...So the fights could take too long, we are limited in time...Umm...So anyway...those who are not feeling well...those who feel like quiting after these explanations...please come forward now. Since we will be starting the preliminary immediately..." Hayate explained. "What ?! Right now?!" Kiba yelled. We ignored everyone,"This will test our strength." "A shinobi should always be able to fight,"Naga stated. Hayate looked around as no one came forward,"Oh...umm...I forgot to tell you that from now on it will be individual battling. You may raise your hand based on your own judgement." No one raised their hand. "Um...now...Let's begin the preliminary. This preliminary will consist of one on one fighting. You will basically fight as if in a real life confrontation. Since we have exactly 28 entrants, we will conduct 14 matches and...umm...the winners will advance to the 3 test.

There are basically no rules. The fight continues until one of you dies or is knocked out or admits your defeat. Umm...If you don't want to die then quickly acknowledge your defeat. But when I decide that the winner has clearly been established...Umm...since we don't want to pointlessly increase the amount of corpses , I'll jump in and stop things. And the object that controls your destiny is..." Hayate paused. A noise was heard and a board was shown above us. "Is this...this electronic score-board will...show the match-ups for each battle. Now this is sudden but let's announce the 2 names if the first fight," Hayate continued. Names whirled past on the screen until they stopped on two. My own and Kabuto's name. Naga growled,"Be careful, Princess." "Watch him," Yochimu said. "Now, these two entrants come to the front..."Hayate said. I sighed and moved past Naga with my head high. Kabuto and I atood across from each other. "The two participants in the first fight are Izou Himeko and Yakushi Kabuto. Are you ready?" Hayate asked. "Hai," I answered. "Yes," Kabuto replied. "Now...We will be starting the first match. Will everyone except the two participants move to the upper level?" Hayate asked. I glared at Kabuto as we waited. "Now...Please begin!" Hayate yelled as he disappeared.


	14. Izou Himeko vs Yakushi Kabuto

Chapter 14  
Izou Himeko Vs. Yakushi Kabuto

I glared as Kabuto and I stood a few feet from each other. "I wish you no harm, Princess," Kabuto said with a smirk. My eyes widened and I glanced around tp make sure no one could hear us. "I knew better than to trust you. You're not here for Konoha," I growled out at him. "No, I am here for my Master. He wishes me to test you. Our fight is not accidental," Kabuto answered, "Now if you will?" Kabuto bowed and was gone in a flash. I gasped out and spun looking for him. Then I was face down on the ground. "Himeko! What the hell are you doing!" I heard Naga yell. I growled, 'He caught me off guard. Never again.'

I rolled as I sensed Kabuto coming at me from the air. I kicked myself up and assumed the fighting stance Naga had taught me. Kabuto chuckled, "Was that cruel? I apologize, Princess." "Pay attention!" Myouri yelled at me. I smirked, 'Next Chimu will have something to say.' Kabuto assumed a fighting stance and came at me. I quickly dodged and tried to followed with a kick, nut he caught my foot. "Don't do something so obvious," Kabuto said. I glared and used my other foot to jump kick his jaw. He quickly let go of my foot to grab his jaw. I did several backflips to get away from him.

"Stupid BItch!" Kabuto yelled. "Hey watch it!," Yochimu yelled. I smirked, 'Of course.' I reached into my pouthes and drew out shuriken i my right hand and kunai in my left. Using the wall I jumped at Kabuto and threw the shuriken. He easily dodged them, and was distrasted. My foot touched the ground once before I was past him. He spun to face me, four fresh cuts on his face. "I see,"he glared. He held ou his hands and they started to glow. He held a chakra scapul in both hands. We ran at each other and our wespons clashed. All anyone could see wea us being pushed a foot or so apart before we clashed again. Eventually thought, he broke through my defense and cut down my arm. I hissed and flipped back putting distance between us. "Poison," I stated with clenched teeth. "Of course," Kabuto said nonchalantly.

I glared,I wanted to hide it but I might not be able to. Damn it! I started hand sins and kept my eyes on him. "Elemental Dragon Jutsu!" I called out as a dragon made of chakra seemed to uncoil from around me. The dragon roared and started for Kabuto when it suddenly dispersed. "Try better," Kabuto said and ran at me. I gasped and held out my wrist,"Nienogu!" She burst out and screeched throwing Kabuto back, "Thank you," I said. "It was an honor, Princess," she answered. I sighed,'I have to.' I closed my eyes then opened them, "Hoshi shekai!" I knew my eyes were now yellow with a black pentagram. I went into the wind stance,"Wind Release! Captivate!" I spun and threw my arms at Kabuto. A small whirlwind surrounded him and he couldn't wscape it. I switched over to the fire stance. "Fire Relese! Incin-!" I was interceptd. "I give up!" Kabuto yelled. I froze as Hayate walked up,"Winner! Izou Himeko!" I could hear my team from here.

I released everything as Myouri appeared next to me. "Let me see your arm," she demanded. I didn't argue. She demaned. I didn't aruge. She quickly healed it then hugged me,"I'm so proud!" I smiled as we walked to where the rest of the team was. I was glomped by Naruto first,"Nicely done, Hime," he whispered in my ear. Yochimu hugged me next,"You did great." Naga slung his arm around my neck,"So you remembered what I taught you, Princess." I glared but I couldn't hide my blush. Kakashi was the last to hug me,"I'm proud of you and so would you parents be."I smiled at him as Sasuke waved, and walked down to the arena for his match. I hadn't even noticed that he was next. Sakura smiled at me before she turned away. "I guess all we do now is wait for whoever is next," Yochimu said excitedly. We all agreed.


	15. Kasoukioku Zen'ya Vs Kusa Yochimu

Chapter 15  
Kasoukioku Zen'ya Vs. Kusa Yochimu

Yochimu's POV

'Well that was uneventful,' I thought. Sakura and Ino had just knocked each other out. It wasn't really a fight. "That was boring," Himeko stated boredly. I nodded, in the last three fights after Himeko's, Sasuke won his, Shino won his, then some saand nin named Kankuro won his. I sighed,'I hope the next fight is eventful.' "Chimu...be careful,"Himeko said placing her hand on my arm. "Huh?" I asked as I speed up heart rate. "You're up, Yochimu," Naga said from my other side. I sighed again,'Of course.'

3rd Person Fight POV

Once they bothe were in the ring Hayate stated the rules again before he said begin. "I do not wish to fight someone with a disadvantage," Zen'ya said staring at the green-haired boy's band over his eyes. Yochimu flinched,"The only disadvantage I have are my feelings for you." Yochimu could feel her blink in confusion. "What possible feelings could you have for me? I don't even know you," Zen'ya asked, seemingly emotionless and quiet. "Even after yesterday I still don't have your attention? After everything I tried. I was one of the boys that you met outside the bookshop, but you only remember my teammate!" Yochimu yelled in frustration. "I apologize if I have offened you," Zen'ya said, even more confused inside. Yochimu growled,"After this fight you'll be sure to remember me!"

Yochimu punched the ground and it fissced striaght for Zen'ya. She quickly dodged to the side in surprise. 'Clearly blindness is noy a disadvantage. He has found another way to survive,' Zen'ya thought,'I underestemated him' She pulled out several senbon as she stood out o her crouch. 'Seven senbon,' Yochimu thought, counting them through the vibrations. She threw three senbon at him. Feeling the vibrationsin he air he simply stepped to the side. They hit the wall behind him. Zen'ya kept her face blank as she thought in confusion,'I understand being able to sense chakra maybe, but those senbon were clean,' She jumped into the air and flipped over him, throwing senbon along the way. He easily followed her and dodged the senbon by stepping out of the way again. 'If that's all you are going to d,' the both thought. Yochimu started some hand signs as Zen'ya landed. Zen'ya took out more senbon and threw them. One flew a little further back then the others. Yochimu dodged but one tore through his headband and it slipped off. Zen'ya stared into the pupilless gold eye that would forever haunt her.

Yochimu was frozen in shock. She had technically hit him. He finfished his hand signs and punched the ground again. Nothith seemed to happen this time. Then the ground behind Zen'ya rumbled and a giant, earthen, clawed, hand burt through prepared to capture her. She didn't have much time to think. She formed her hand seal for her sonikkibumu. A bubble of white chakra seemed to push out and there was a loud sonic boom. The hand crumbled and Yochimu yelled out in pain. He was on one knee, his hands covering his ears. Zen'ya smirked,'A weakness. Sound.' Yochimu pushed himself up breathless. Knowing his weakness was discovered he ran at her. Inside she freaked a little,'What the...' Yochimu had almost tackeled her, when she dodged. But after the dodge she was still a little freaked. His gold, pupilless eye had stared right at her, as she dodged, as he said,"You will be mine, Tenshi."

Landing on the other side of the arena, Zen'ya jumped up on the railing and prepared. She quickly drew out the specialized ninja wire and her special senbon. Pulling tight with her teeth she placed the senbon on the first string of the three. The she started playing. Yochimu froze. Something was wrong. What he felt in the vibrations and what he heard were not mixing and he couldn't figure it out. 'This has to be a genjutsu. But I can't fight like this,' Yochimu thought, trying to get it together.

Zen'ya smirked as she finished the song. He was hers. She quickly jumped down and walked to him. "You were right. I will remember you," then she knocked him out. She had grabbed his headband on her way over and now placed it on his chest. As she walked away his team was there in a flash and helping him as Hayate called out, "Winner! Kasoukioku Zen'ya!"

'I'm only here to fight her. The Demon Princess. For taking my sister,' Zen'ya thought in rage.


	16. Naga Vs Shinto Kobe

Chapter 16  
Naga Vs. Shinto Kobe

Naga's POV

I growled as Choji was defeated,'I really had to wait 'til now!' Himeko stood next to me, glancing back at the still unconcious Yochimu. "Be careful, Naga," she said sadly. "I don't need to be!" I said rudely. I regreted it, of course. I was just frustraighted. I turned towards her but she was gone, I sighed. Once my named showed on the board I jumped over the railing. In front of me stood a guy with extremely spikey white hair and red eyes. Hayate explained the rules again and shouted,"Begin!" Kobe, the other guy, jumped back quickly and threw some kunai. The aim was good, but weakly thrown compared to Himeko. I just caught them and dropped them to the ground.

"This'll be an easy fight," I stated smirking. The guy glared. He started hand signs and a lion made of wind roared to life. "that's a stupid mistake on your part," I said. The lion charged and I growled as I activated my "blood line". As the lion came closer and lunged at me, I redied myself. Kobe gasped as I held the lion by it's throat. "Is this your most prized jutsu?" I asked. Kobe glared then smirked,"No, he's only part. Though usually he is able to bite the mark," He made a hand sign,"Poison release." The lion burst and a purple gas exploded from thr winds that it was made of. My eyea widdened as I was engulted in a cloud of poison,"Naga!" I heard Himeko yell.

"You only hove 10 minutes to live before it kills you. Give up now and you may have a chance to live. After all, poison is my specialty," Kobe chuckled. I growled as I jumped into the air above the cloud. I stood on nothing but the air and I heard many people gasping. Smirking, I answered him, "I'm not one to give up. Plus my Sensei is the best damn healer I know. Ten minutes gives me plenty of time to kick your ass." I laughed Kobe dodged sloppily and fell to the ground. I landed and spun, linging for him again like a cat. He kept scrambling out of the way just in time. "You won't be able to beat me using just taijutsu! My teammate is a master! Stronger then you!" Kobe yelled at me as he threw some kunai at me. I glared adn threw my hands in front of me. A wind exploded forward and the kunai went straight for him.

All Kobe could do was block. There was a kunaiin his arm and leg. I smirked,"And my teammate is obsessed with weapons. Try six months of having sharp objects thrown at you!" Kobe was gasping for air, shocked. I ran at him and spun to kick him. He jumpedout of the way. "You only have...three...minutes left. Don't throw away your... life," Kobe gasped as he dodged me. "I'm not. I have people I need to protect. You and your poison will not get in my way. I have to be strong. For her, for them. I will not lose to you," I said feircely as the wind picked up into aa whirlwind around me. "What are you doing! This isn't a jutsu!" Kobe yelled. I smirked, "No, it is not. This...is my bloodline, the only relation I have to my family that abandoned me!" The wind around me spun faster until it affected the entire arena. Screams were heard through the teams. "Control it Naga! End it so you don't die!",Himeko yelled over the wind. I smirked wider. I lunged again. Kobe dodged but the parts of his body that touched the wind was burned. Kobe screamed, "What the hell!" He held onto his leg gasping. "Give up Kobe!" I warned. "I can't..." he glared. I sighed, "Fine." I raised my hand towards him and the wind left my body and surrounded his. He screamed in pain. Then he was silent as the winds disappeared. My team was at my side instantly as Hayate appeared. "Winner, Naga!" I grabbed my head as Himeko punched me, "Idiot." "Hime-chan, calm down. He is still hurt," Myouri said, placing her glowing hands on my back. I coughed then sneezed, "What the hell." Myouri smiled, "All better!" "Ow!" I yelled as she hit me in the head. I glared at her as she glared at me. I stumbled backwards and looked down to see Himeko dinging to me. "Don't ever do that again," she said into my chest. I placed my arms around her gently, "Of course not, My Princess," I said quietly.

Hayate then called our attention stating that the preliminaries were over. All the winners were called to draw a number and it showed who would fight who in the finals and third exam. Round one will be Naurto versus Neji, two will be Gaara versus Sasuke, three will be Kankuro versus Shino, four will be me versus Temaki, five will be Shikamaru versus Temari, and six will be Himeko versus Zen'ya. There is to be a month long break in which we are to train. The night before the final exam there's supposed to be a festival or a ball or something, we each are to have a date or something, I don't know, I wasn't really paying attention, oh well.


	17. Christmas Story

Tell Us Something We Don't Know  
Christmas Chapter: Christmas Daydreams

Himeko's POV  
I sighed as I stared at the tree. No ornaments hung on it as we waited on Kakashi. Myouri growled as she stood and started to pace. "He's always late," Yochimu complained. Naga came from his room holding a box of Christmas decorations, "He's still not here yet? What the hell!" I stood up and walked to where Naga stood next to his table where he placed the box. I peered into it and happened to see a familiar book. "Hey, I remember this story! I heard it the Christmas I arrived here," I said in remembrance. I pulled the book out abd Kyoki read over my shoulder, "The Nutcracker?" I nodded as I remembered that day.

~Flashback: Christmas Eve Four Years Ago~

3rd Person POV  
Himeko smiled as she walked down the snow covered street. She was going to see Myouri and Yochimu. Her hair had also started to fade and all that was left was a few purple streaks. She smiled brighter as some of the younger kids ran past her. "Hime-chan!" Himeko heard Myouri yell. She looked up and giggled as she ran and waved. Youchimu was standing next to Myouri. "Hi Youri! Hi Chimu-kun," Himeko said smiling. They returned her greeting.

A boy with black hair that was tinted blue walked down the street. He was walking absent-mindedly and didn't notice when he stopped. His pink eyes looked up into purple ones and froze. 'Could it be?' The purple-eyed girl turned from him and he took her in. She had red hair and was taller then the other girl, couldn't possibly be her. Then a women started to read a story that captivated him.

Himeko listened to the old woman as she started to tell the children a story. "It was the night before Christmas..."  
*Daydream Sequence*  
Himeko and Youchimu were sitting by the door of the kitchen. Their cheeks were red after throwing snowballs outside in the cold air. Their eyes shone brighter than the candles on the Christmas tree. They were chattering very excitedly about something.  
And what were two children so excited about on Christmas Eve? You don't have to be a genius to guess the answer to that question. For they were talking about -  
Presents.  
And the presents for Himeko and Youchimu were wrapped up and waiting for them on the kitchen table, just on the other side of the door. But the children were forbidden to go through the door until it was time. Time for presents. And as they couldn't see the presents, they talked about them instead.  
"I bet, " said Youchimu, "That this year, Godfather Kakashi has made a two entire armies of clockwork soldiers – thousands and thousands of them - Cavalry, and infantry, and artillery – and they'll go to war with each other and fire cannons and guns like this BAAAMMMMM ! It is will be just like a Real Battle !"  
"Oh NO! " said Himeko. "I do hope he's made something more pretty than that. I think he's made a toy theatre, with an orchestra that plays, and ballerinas who look like swans and dance on their tip-toes. In fact, Godfather Kakashi has told me himself that he had been to see the Russian dancers – and that they were the most marvellous thing he had ever seen – and that's why I think he's making a magic theatre for us."  
"You're such a silly nincompoop sometimes," said Youchimu. "Godfather Kakashi doesn't do magic. He makes clockwork that you can wind up."  
"Oh yes he does do magic," said Himeko. "And in any case, you're the silly nincompoop – so there."  
And the children chattered on, until at last the door bell rang to announce that Godfather Kakashi himself had arrived at the house. The children rushed to meet him in the hall.  
"Oh Godfather do please come into the kitchen so we can open our presents," begged Himeko.  
He was a funny-looking man, who wore a mask that sometimes covered his eye. His hands and fingers were very tiny, but he was ever so clever with them – for Youchimu was right; Godfather Kakashi was a watch and clock maker and one of the cleverest who ever lived. But then perhaps Himeko was right too. Maybe, just maybe he also could do a little magic. But in any case, his presents were always amazing and wonderful.  
It took a while to gather the whole family including parents, children, aunts, uncles and godparents. But at last it was time to open the presents. Sweets, dolls,and tin soldiers all emerged out of the wrapping, and even a Sultan's palace beautifully carved and painted. They were exciting, lovely presents – and at last they were all opened – except that they hadn't yet found a gift from Godfather Kakashi . Himeko understood that he was keeping back an extra special surprise for them, but Youchimu thought that their godfather such a strange man, that perhaps he had forgotten all about Christmas this year. Both children were too polite to ask – but Himeko gave her Godfather a gift of her own – a picture of a sugar-plum fairy that she painted herself. The old man was clearly delighted with it, he said.  
"And what have I got for dear Himeko and Youchimu this year? Ah yes, I remember now. It's here in my waistcoat pocket."  
And he pulled out a very small present – no longer than his hand. "Which one of you two wants to open it this year?"  
Youchimu saw how small the present was and said : "Let Himeko open it. She's so excited about it because she's still a baby."  
And Himeko took the present and felt it. Yes here was its head – a little on the large size, and here were its legs. She smiled and said:  
"It's a doll. I bet it dances."  
And she carefully unwrapped it.  
But it wasn't just a doll. It was a nutcracker – painted to look like a soldier. The handles were legs, in bright red trousers, and with feet in shiny boots, and the part where you put the nuts to crack them looked like an oversized head with giant jaws. On top of its head it wore a tall fury hat. To tell you the truth, it was rather ugly.  
"Why thank you," said Himeko.  
"You're not disappointed are you?" asked Godfather Kakashi .  
"No," she said. "I love the nutcracker-soldier because he's funny." And she gave her godfather a hug and a kiss.  
But Youchimu did not like the nutcracker-soldier at all. He thought it was useless. Well almost, you could use it to crack nuts – and after dinner that's what they did. Himeko and Youchimu sat under the Christmas tree and cracked walnuts in the mouth of the soldier.  
Himeko wasn't quite strong enough to break the shells, but Youchimu found it easy. Until he tried to break open an extra hard nut. He squeezed and squeezed and squeezed until eventually – the nutcracker broke. One of its jaws came off, leaving the poor solider with half a mouth.  
"Oh no!" squealed Himeko. "Why did you do that?" And she grabbed the nutcracker and the broken-off piece its jaw and ran off to find their mother.  
But what could her mother do? All she could do was to hug Himeko and promise that Godfather Kakashi would make the nutcracker as good as new in the morning. It was funny, but now that the nutcracker-soldier was damaged, Himeko felt sorry for it, and even though it had an ugly face, she began to love it as much as if it were the most beautiful doll in the world.  
And when Himeko went to lay it under the Christmas tree, she felt so sad that she lay down and held the broken solider closely to her. She cried a little, and soon she fell asleep among the presents. And if you came into the room just then, you might have thought that Himeko herself was a big doll, like the others flopped under the tree.  
At midnight, the 12 chimes of the grandfather clock roused Himeko from her sleep. She sat up and wondered for a where she was. And as she looked up she saw Godfather Kakashi sitting on the very top of the tree in the place of the angel.  
"Godfather ! What are you doing up there? " she said.  
But he did not answer, because he was just a doll.  
And then she saw the nutcracker. Oh, how sad it looked, lying there with a piece missing. But then the nutcracker-soldier turned over… and it smiled at her with its broken face.  
She screamed and started to run for the door. But she had only taken a few steps when she saw that the whole floor in front of her was covered with mice - only they weren't ordinary mice because they were dressed as soldiers and they had swords and rifles. Out in front they were lead by a terrible rodent with seven heads, each with a golden crown on it.  
I think that anyone can get a fright from a mouse – they are so small and squeaky, but at the same time they appear out of holes and cracks so suddenly that they catch us by surprise. But an army of mice! And a Seven-headed Mouse-King. This was a terrible sight indeed ! Perhaps I don't need to tell you that Himeko let out a scream !  
But before she could scream, or cry , or run, the Nutcracker Doll rushed forward followed by his own army of dolls and tin soldiers, and the battle between the toys and the mice broke out all around Himeko's feet. The mice squeaked and guns and cannons fired on both sides. Himeko wondered why the whole family was not awoken by the noise. Toys and mice lay wounded on all sides, and the nutcracker was fighting with the Mouse King. The Mouse King was biting the nutcracker with his seven heads, but the nutracker fought on – if only he was not broken he could have caught the Mouse King in his jaws, but as it was, all he could do was to dance, jump, and kick with his long legs. He was winning the fight with the King, but losing the battle, for he was surrounded by mice solders who caught him by the feet and started to drag him away.  
"Oh no you don't !" screamed Himeko, "and she took off her shoe and threw it as hard as she could at the Mouse King. She just missed him, but he took fright and started to run. When the army of mice saw their king running from a giant girl and her flying shoes they turned and fled in terror. In a moment they had vanished into the cracks between the floor boards, leaving their prisoner, the nutcracker, behind them. All the toys cheered and began to dance, until at least, when the first light came through the window they crept back into the toy box, or went back to sleep under the Christmas tree.  
And Himeko pulled herself back to her own room and fell into a deep sleep.  
She awoke late on Christmas Morning. When she went downstairs, she found Godfather Kakashi . He had already fixed the nutcracker doll so that he was as good as new …  
"Thank you so much dear Godfather," said Himeko. "He's the best present I ever had." And then she told him all about her strange dream.  
And her Godfather put his head on one side, while he listened to her dream, and when she had finished telling him, he said.  
"Interesting. Very interesting indeed. Your dream reminds me of a story. Let me tell it too you now"  
And this is the story that he told Himeko.  
One Christmas some bad mice crept into the Royal Palace and gobbled up all the sausage meat that was meant for the King's special Christmas lunch. The king was furious, and he summoned his special inventor – whose name was Kakashi and who made many wonderful things. He ordered him to make some mousetraps – which he did – and these were left in the palace kitchens. Soon they had caught lots of mice. The Queen of the Mice was furious – for the mice that lay in the traps were her children. A She climbed up onto the Human Queen's dressing room table, and just as the Queen was going to bed, the Queen Mouse said:  
"So you dared to kill my children did you? Well I'll have my revenge, I will. I'll make your little Princess turn quite ugly"  
The Queen screamed, and her guards rushed in to the room with drawn swords – but the Mouse Queen had disappeared behind the skirting board.  
It so happened that the King and Queen had a beautiful daughter called Princess Ino . When The king heard about the threats of the Mouse-Queen, he ordered bed of the princess must be guarded by seven fierce cats so that no mouse could get near her. But even cats must sleep. And when they were curled up and purring softly, the Queen Mouse crept past them and climbed up on to the end of Princess Ino 's cot. There she said an evil magic spell, and in the morning, when she looked in the mirror, she saw that her face had been turned quite, quite ugly. Her nose was long and had a wart on the end of it, her eyes were small and squinty, her hair was standing up on end and would not settle down, she had spots on her chin. In fact, she wasn't just ugly. She was hideous.  
As you can imagine, the Queen was utterly distraught – and the King, well he was beside himself. He summoned Kakashi again and gave him just four weeks to find a cure for the princesse's ugliness – or else.  
But Kakashi was an inventor, not a magician. He did not know any spells or anti-spells. He did not know what to do, and so he asked the Court Astrologer for his advice. And the advice he received was that Princess Ino must eat a nut called a Crakatook. But first the Nut must be cracked by a boy who had never shaved, and he must do it without opening his eyes, and then he must take seven steps backwards without stumbling.  
Well Kakashi searched the land for a Crakatook nut, and eventually, after almost four weeks were up, he found one in a small shop. He brought it before the King.  
"This nut sire, " he said, "is the cure for your daughter's ugliness. She must eat it. But first the nut must be cracked by a boy who has never shaved, and he must do it with his eyes closed, and then he must take seven steps backwards without stumbling".  
The King was pleased that the cure for his daughter was so straight forward. He made a law that that any boy who fulfilled the conditions and cured his daughter of ugliness would have the hand in marriage of the princess.  
And many boys came to the palace and tried to crack the nut. But not one could succeed.  
Until one day, Kakashi 's own nephew was visiting his uncle in the palace. His face was still smooth, he had not quite reached the age when he needed to shave, and his uncle asked if he would like to try his hand at cracking the nut.  
And the nephew held the nut between his teeth. And he closed his eyes. And he cracked it. Then he took seven steps backwards, and on the seventh step — he stumbled.  
And although Princess Ino was cured of her ugliness, and was beautiful once more- Kakashi 's nephew caught the spell – and his face became ugly. In place of his nice kind mouth, he wore a stupid grin, and his smooth cheeks grew a white curly beard. And his blue haired head grew too large for his shoulders. And he looked not only ugly, but stupid too.  
And although the King had promised that his daughter would marry the boy who cured her, his daughter refused to marry one who was so ugly. And the king had to agree that it would not be proper for the princess to marry such an ugly, stupid-looking boy.  
And as Kakashi 's nephew went home, people pointed and laughed at him. His teacher said he could no longer come to school because he looked so stupid. And so he stayed at home, all alone.  
And that was the story that Godfather Kakashi told to Himeko. And she thanked her Godfather for telling her such an interesting story, but she had to admit that it had made her feel rather sad.  
That night Himeko was thinking about the strange tale, and she could not fall asleep. After a long while of laying awake, she heard a voice whispering in her ear.  
It was the mouse king who had come back. And he said to her:  
"Feed me your sweets, or I will bite off the head of your precious nutcracker, and I will spit it out where nobody will find it again, not even your ingenious godfather."  
And Himeko was so afraid for the nutcracker that she got up and found some sweets for the Mouse king. He gobbled them up with this seven heads in an instance, and then he demanded more. And she went down the the pantry and found some cake – and he ate all of that too – and the Christmas pudding – and the newly baked biscuits. And still he wanted more.  
"How much more shall I give you?" Asked Himeko. And the Mouse King said:  
"It is for me to say when to stop. Give me more. More I say !"  
And Himeko began to cry – for what would her mother say in the morning when she found that all the sweets, cake and biscuits in the house had been eaten?  
And as she was crying, the Nutcracker came striding into the room. The Mouse king turned round and said:  
"Prepare to die oh Ugly One " but the Nutcracker bit off each of the Mouse King's seven heads. And soon he lay dead.  
And when he had defeated his enemy, Himeko picked up her hero and took him back to her room. And instead of going to sleep they watched a wonderful show. Toys came out to dance and sing for them all night long. Never before had Himeko seen such a lovely performance.  
In the morning she could not wait to tell her mother all about what she had seen.  
But when she began to explain about the seven headed mouse king and the brave little nutcracker, her mother said, "Himeko – your imagination is running wild. Don't you realise that what you saw is just a dream?"  
"But look mother," said Himeko reaching into her pocket, "Here are the seven crowns of the mouse king that the nutcracker defeated !"  
"Just toys !" said her mother. "stop being silly. Can't you see I'm busy."  
And so Himeko went into the nursery and sat down and cried.  
"It is true, it is true," she said. "And if the nutcracker was a person, not just a, well, a nutcracker, then I would love him and marry him even if he was ugly. I would not be like that Princess Ino in the story. I would love a boy for his good heart – not for his handsome face."  
And as she said that, she heard the doorbell, followed by her Godfather's voice in the hall. She went to see him and to tell him what she was thinking.  
But there was no need. For Godfather Kakashi had come with his nephew. And his nephew was no longer ugly – but the handsome boy with blue hair and bright pink eyes and smiling.  
For when Himeko had promised to marry an ugly but good boy, she had broken the spell. And he had regained his looks of old. And they both knew that one day they would be married to each other and live happily ever after.  
*End*  
"Himeko...Himeko!" Myouri yelled to get Himeko's attention. "Huh!?" Himeko jumped. "The story finished awhile ago, come on." Myouri explained. Nodding she jumped up to follow. Walking a few feet behind Myouri in thought. Himeko bumped into boy out of nowhere. "Oh I'm sorry!" Himeko said. She bowed as she grabbed her present that had fallen out of her pocket. She ran past the boy to catch up with Myouri and Yochimu. Looking down at the present she gasped, 'This isn't the present! The wrapping was a different color.' Reading the small card under the bow she gasped again, 'To the purple haired and purpled eyed girl. Thanx and Merry Christmas'. Opening the box slowly she stared wide eyed. Inside was a pair of gold earring with pink jewels in the middle in the shape of a diamond.

'Rude!' Naga thought as he bent to pick up the present that the girl had knocked out of his hand. He glared as he noticed that it was the wrong present. Sighing he read the card and blinked, 'To the Boy with pink eyes! Thank you for taking the picture with me...' Growling that there was no name, he opened the box tho see a pair of black gloves.

~End~

Himeko's POV  
Blinking, I looked at Naga, "You gave me these..." I showed Naga her ear to show him the small earrings. A blush grew on his face, "You gave me these gloves, they were the first presents I ever got." I blushed and smiled. Kakashi had just walked in and was giving an excuse to Myouri. "Will you two go get the cookies and drinks from the kitchen," Kyoki asked. We nodded and started that way. As we got under the doorway Youchimu stopped us, "Hey! You two have to follow the rules!" Looking back confused, I asked, "Huh?" Yochimu pointed up and we followed his direction. We both stood under a green and white plant with a red ribbon around it. "That's...that's...mistl...MISTLETOE!" Naga blurted out. We both looked at each other and blushed red.


End file.
